Thou Shall Not Hate Winter
by SnowShadowuser
Summary: An extremely old fic re-uploaded after the final chapter of Inuyasha. If you remember reading this before Inuyasha was on Adult Swim, you're a true fan. A gift to all my fans who still inhabit the land of fanfiction. Kagome. Inuyasha. High school.
1. Prologue

So Inuyasha's over and I realized the powers that be didn't re-delete my Get A Life! fic after I reuploaded it. So...let's take a chance and reupload this EXTREMELY old fic!

**Written: WAY before Inuyasha made it on Adult Swim. Let's say 2002, finished on 2003, and reuploaded on 2008. It's been a while, huh?**

---Trip back to nostalgia-land!---

Disclaimer: Oh, c, mon! This is a prologue! Do I have to?....fine...I'm only saying it once though...*takes in breathe*...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! HAPPY?!...one could only dream...*sniff*...

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Prologue

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

'Almost their ... almost there' that thought kept ringing in my head as I walked through the deserted street. The unforgivable cold wind of late winter swept against my knees, which made my shivering worse. Damn forecast. If they meant that this was how hot it was gonna be all summer, I'd like to see how cold it was gonna be next winter. A depressing sigh escaped my mouth, which came out as a puff of smoke. I hate winter. I 'd hated winter ever since that horrible day...but I'm getting ahead of myself.

It was bad enough that I was only wearing my school uniform, which included my mini-skirt mind you, and my yellow scarf that I constantly snuggled against to, but the fact that today has been one of my most horrible day was not helping either.

You know Hojo? That sweet, sensitive, gift giving, slightly naïve guy? Bogus. That little smart-ass dumped me. Yes people, he dumped me. I don't even remember why I agreed to be his girlfriend, probably thought that I shatter his poor heart if I refused. I was the one who was naïve. For a whole year he was just toying with my heart. Then he leaves me saying that he was cheating on me from the start, that I was just his experiment. I swear that my reputation totally shattered, like my poor heart, when he walked off with his chesty blonde. Now even Yumi and my other so-called loyal friends won't even talk to me. At least this day couldn't get worse...

You notice that I just jinxed my self, right? Well I didn't realize that until after I saw an ambulance car parked outside my grandpa's shrine home, and after I saw policemen looking at me in a sad way, and after I saw men in white clothes pull a cover over a old men with pale, wrinkly skin in the kitchen floor...

" ... No ... " that was the only thing I could say before I collapsed on the floor, crying my eyes out...

A/N: *dodges rotten tomatoes* GAK! Hey! Stop that! Think of it this way! If Kagome's grandfather didn't die, then she won't meet the gang! *People stop throwing tomatoes* *Snowgirl quietly escapes*


	2. Uncle Yen

Grandpa. Best described as a crazy, old man, always using useless ofudas every time a single weird thing happened. Like if the car keys disappeared, of if the house cat makes a weird sound, which usually comes from its stomach but grandpa says that the cat's been possessed or something. But in truth, he was sometimes normal. You wouldn't believe this, but he was a MAJOR soccer freak, and I'm totally not kidding. I could remember grandpa always dragging me to soccer games and always shouting on a particular player like "Shoot, shoot their sonny! The goal's wide open!" and making me and himself wear crazy, flashy, and colorful costumes that represented our team's country………now that I think about it, that's probably why I was as crazy about soccer as my grandpa and the rest of my family, it was in our blood………

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.1 Uncle Yen

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

A cool breeze swept my waist-length raven hair out of my face as I stood wordlessly in front of a small gray tombstone. A single Sakura flower fell on top of it from above. I looked up, my hazel eyes plastered on a Sakura branch above me. It was quite cold, though the Sakura obviously showed that it was already past winter. Thank God. The funeral was already over, but I stayed behind, wishing that what happened last week was just a horrible nightmare, though knowing better, It was always on the damn winter………

I stayed in that position for quite a while until the dark clouds that was looming over me unnoticed rumbled and started to rain. It didn't rain hard, but mere drizzle. I began to walk out of the graveyard when someone stepped in front of me. I looked up to see a tall man with many bandages wrapped around his face. He looked like he was burned badly.

"Miss Kagome?"

Figures………

"Onigumo? Is that you?"

"Yes, would you want to be driven home?"

Would I? Should I go home in a regular white taxi I came here by, or a luxurious, long, black limbo that Onigumo drives in? Decisions decisions………such a hard choice.

"Sure" who wouldn't?

My former limbo driver and me walked back, to his 'baby' as he called it, in the front of the entrance. I got into the rich, dark, leather seat, a little outclassed with my black jeans and my blue sweater. A slight guilt bubbled in me for the poor cows that were skinned for the leather seat.

Onigumo started the car and drove VERY slowly, and safely. Figures………

"Your uncle called." He said this quietly, as if he was bugged. The reply he got was my unladylike snort, which he chuckled at.

Let me tell you, my uncle would be best described as a greedy man. He always goes to bars and stays there for ATLEAST 12 hours or so with the waitresses. I never believed that he was really related to my mom. The most shocking thing about him is that he's actually rich. Super rich. He gets most of the money from illegal betting on horses. Don't get me wrong, what he does IS wrong, but since I'm in his custody now, I guess I really can't rattle on him. I mean, having a multi-millionaire uncle is VERY helpful in times like mine.

"What does he want?" I asked, a little hesitantly.

"His waiting for you in the shrine home"

Now THAT shocked me. He was ACTUALLY considerate enough to come and visit me? How shocking………I usually thought of him as a forgetful, chubby man. Maybe he DOES have a heart………or a brain in this case.

~*o*~

I walked in to the quiet kitchen alone with many of my questions. I had told Onigumo to wait in the car while I straitened thing out with my uncle. A chubby old man with a thinning black/gray hair in a large business suit sat in one of the kitchen chairs. He looked up when I came in and gave me a warm smile. Or he tried to. His crooked smile looked like he hadn't even moved his lips for a long time. He immediately started to talk as I sat on the other side of the wooden kitchen table. Something about, moving, money, packing, money, boarding school, and of course, money. If my reputation weren't already ruined I would disagree with him from the start. But with that Hobo the freak and all, I couldn't really be any happier, which surprised my uncle at first, since I NEVER agreed with him before. But then he did his crooked smile again and told me to pack my things.

As I went upstairs, I distinctly herd him thank god for making me go to a boarding school so I wouldn't get in his way of making business. I shook my head sadly. The only thing he EVER cared or remembered about was money, which earned him the nickname, Uncle Yen.

A/N: Just to let you know, my first chapter was a PROLOGUE! It was suppose to be short! And this is my first EVER fic!………now that I got THAT out of my system, Yen in Japan means dollar, which explains the title of this chapter, and don't worry! I'm not one of those authors that just completely abandon an unfinished fic! The chapters well get longer and longer as I type on! Besides, my parents is now in vacation, celebrating their anniversary………I got the house all to my self! More chapters are on the way! And in the words of every author on this net………*clears throat* Ahem! REVIEW!


	3. Meet the Girls

School. When you hear that name, what do you think about? Other then hell or a homework-giving-life-killer building. I mean, what kind of building do you think about? A brown colored brick wall with some doors and windows? Probably. Since that was the exact same description of my old public school. But as you know now, I'm going to have to attend a boarding school. It looked the same old, boring school building in the brochure my uncle gave me, but the picture must have been really old or something. Because the building I'm seeing now from where Onigumo dropped me off was COMPLETELY different then what I was expecting.

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.2 Meet the Girls

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

Check that. Did I say school? Sorry, my mistake, this wasn't a school………THIS WAS A FREAKING CASTLE FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! Seriously, the place looked as if it's from the medieval times or something. The place even had a clear lake right beside it, and I could actually see some teenager couples frolicking in them. It was probably a good place to swim in the summer. Next to the opposite side of the castle, there was a dark and spooky looking forest that had a small 'forbidden' sign put up next to it. Though no one looked as if they cared, since there was a lot of gums and spray paint on it.

I took a calm breathe in. Mind as well go in before I get attached to the sight. Of course, I was a little too late on that when I spotted a-

"-SOCCER FIELD!"

Now remember, I'm as crazy about soccer as my grandpa was, so I really couldn't help myself. Hey, I told you, it's in the blood………

The funny thing was, I learned later that this school was mostly based on soccer to get in, and it really didn't say anything about that in the brochure. My uncle probably bribed them, or most unlikely, told them about my family………though I highly doubted.

"Welcome to the school" A voice spoke up behind me, which made me jump a few feet.

I turned on HIM and was about to tell HIM off for interrupting my happy daydreaming, when I realized that I was wrong………

A GIRL, that looked to be about a year older than me, had magenta eyes with hot pink mascara, and her hair that reached below her waist was tied with a white ribbon at the end. Her black shirt and black jean gave her a totally bad girl look that made me a little unnerved. But the girl giggled a bit when I jumped, which totally blew off her look, which was fine with me.

"Sorry for startling you like that, I'm Umino Sango and I'll be your guide today."

She held up her hand to me, which I gladly took

"I take it you know my name then?" I replied with a little amusement in my voice.

Sango unexpectedly whipped out a list of some kind and began to read off of it.

" Name: Higurashi Kagome, Age: 15, Height: Roughly about '5'"6", Hair Color: Raven, Eye Color: Hazel, Weight-"

"Oh right already! You know my name! Yeesh, do you know my history or something?" Realization hit me like a typhoon. Uh-oh.

"Actually, no, we're not THAT authorized." Sango said this like it was nothing.

What does she mean 'not 'THAT' authorized'?! I was relieved that they didn't know my history, but then something else not comforting crept in to my head. What if they knew my breast size?!?!?! That I didn't need to think about………

Sango took my shivering the wrong way.

"Do you want to come inside? I AM suppose to give you a tour and all"

"Ahh………sure, why not?" I replied a little hesitantly.

~*o*~

Inside was more fascinating then the outside. The whole place was actually floored in marble tiles. Yes people, actual marble tiles. To think that some people actually spend money on school still awes me.

I wasn't really paying attention to Sango about the classes and the rooms since she had already said my schedule was copied from a friend of hers and I'll just have to follow him/her to my classes. Wonder who that person is………

Sango was talking about how boys and girls had different staircases to their dorms when she bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry" Sango and the girl apologized, both bowing their heads, but when they looked up, both of their mouths curled up in to a smile.

"Hi, Rin/Sango!" they both piped up in unison, which surprised me a little.

Sango turned to me and saw the puzzled expression on my face.

"Kagome this is Hitoriko Rin, Rin this is Higurashi Kagome, our new roommate."

Now, if I was listening, I would of known that I was their new roommate, but since I obviously didn't, I got an another surprise.

"Oh, hi Kagome-chan, sorry but I'm in a hurry now, I have to meet Sesshomaru-sama. Bye Sango, bye Kagome!" with those words, the chocolate brown-eyed girl ran off with her waist-length hair flopping up and down.

"She's a bit………odd" Sango said, reading the quizzical look on my face.

"Ahh, right" I was still staring after the 14 years old girl that had the little pony tail on the side of her head.

"Anyway, you probably want to put down your backpack, right?"

Actually, I forgot about my HUGE yellow backpack the moment I came in. Maybe I'm stronger then I thought.

"Sure" I replied anyway.

We walked up a winding spiral staircase until I was really dizzy that I wouldn't of known which way was left or right. We FINALLY stopped in front of a door which had the number '3215' carved in the door and pushed it open.

I really shouldn't have been surprised, since everything else was head turning but the room was incredible! Yet again. There was a red silk cover, covering each six beds, three of them was unoccupied right now, and it wasn't the bunk beds I imagined like in camp, they were all attached to a desktop and a headlamp on the top, so anyone could study comfortably. The curtains was made in the same material, except it was pink and the wall was actually painted in light violate color.

I dropped my bag on an unoccupied bed the was closest to the closet door in the right side of the wall. That's when I noticed that someone was already there, setting on the opposite side of the room, reading some kind of a book.

"Oh, sorry, that's Kazeno Kagura, don't expect for her to do any proper introduction though, since she's not much of a talker." Sango explained as if the 18 years old girl wasn't there at all.

Kagura glared at Sango with her scarlet eyes. The two white feathers holding up her short ponytail jingled as she got up. Taking her book with her she merely nodded at me and walked out of the door, and let me tell you she looked like she was actually gliding on the floor because she was swooning as if she was a goddess of some kind. What a conversation-killer………

A/N: I know, I know………the introduction was boring, but HEY! IT WAS REQUIRED! You know, I noticed that I'm not getting much reviews here………maybe I should start posting chapters only when I get a certain amount of reviews like the other authors………hmm, well better do this anyway………*AHEM* REVIEWS!


	4. Meet the Boys

Boys. Every single time I hear that single word, I think about that idiot. Hobo the dodo. I still can't believe that he was cheating on me from the start. To think that he was sensitive, now I just laugh at myself. I knew that I only became his 'girlfriend' through pity, but been dumped by him is all the humiliation I could stand. I swear I should have listened to that saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. That brown haired sweet talking boy was no more than a fire-breathing lizard that still isn't shaving. And I promise you, that I am never having a child, OR a husband, OR a boyfriend ever in my entire life! They only dump you when you think that every thing is perfect, and there's like one out of one million chances that you'll actually meet your 'life-mate' and I can assure you that my chances are VERY slim right now………or so I thought.

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.3 Meet the Boys

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

You could have imagined how bored I was the next day at lunch outside in the grassy field with Sango talking to Rin about BOYS. Ergh. I'm gonna be sick.

"So anyway, why did you run off to see Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, finally changing the subject, which also caught my attention.

"Well, he was actually practicing kendo, and I wanted to polish his bokken" Rin said this with a dreamy look. Damn it, another boy.

"So what are you? A slave?" I asked, not been able to hide my disgusted tone.

Sango heard my tone but didn't say anything about it, and just stared with a you-better-tell-me-why-you-have-that-tone-later expression. Rin on the other hand just started babbling on about how she was saved by Sesshomaru from a gang who was trying to rape her and how SHE thinks that she owes him big time, and how his long hair just melts her and………by now I was just daydreaming about how all the men were slaves and all the women ruled the earth and used men only for breeding. What a tempting thought………

"Hey Sango, who's your friend?" a distinct male voice admonished. I snapped my head up to see three 17 and one 14 years old 'slaves' staring down at us like gods above Sango. Grrr………

"Don't you bother Kagome, she just moved in yesterday." Sango warned, as if he was a wolf that was just about to pounce, and apparently, I was right.

Despite Sango's warning, the short pony tailed boy kneeled in front of me and stared at me with intense bluish-purple eyes. I would have been brushing furiously but I held up my dignity and glared at him. And without warning, he asked me something that caused Sango to take out a HUGE boomerang from the invisible-weapon-world and bring it down on his head.

"Would you bear my child?"

BANG

Boys………

"Keh, you never learn, eh Miroku?" an amused voice spoke up.

Now, if I weren't hard headed then, I would have wished that Sango did know my breast size because he was gorgeous! Behind where Miroku had once stood, were three other boys. The voice I heard had come from the boy in the front, who had a luxurious midnight black hair that was even longer then Sango's and his shocking violate eyes were brighter then the violate walls in my dorm room. Once again, I had to be hard headed and held up my head instead of drooling over him………or maybe that was a good thing………

Sango realized that I had no idea who they were and started introducing them to me. The perverted freak was Houshi Miroku, the guy with the black pony tail that reached to his waist with light blue eyes was Ookami Kouga, and the boy, that was beside Kouga, who had light brown hair, the same hair color as Hog the hobo, ergh, with aqua green eyes was Kogitsune Shippou.

And finally, the violate-eyed god was Yasha Inu………cute face but weird name.

"Better call him by his first name only though" Sango whispered in my ear after the boys settled down and began to eat their own lunch from the lunch tray. "He picked fights with probably all the boys in this school" Sango pointed at Kouga's forehead, which was suspiciously covered by his brown headband. And to think they were friends………

Once again, boys will be boys………

I took a bite out of the school lunch. A crappy P, P&J. They had enough decencies to floor the place in marble tiles but they still lacked a decent meal? What a bull shit………

"Eeeek! It's Sesshomaru-sama!" A high-pitched squeal came from Rin, which abruptly made me fall back to earth.

"Sorry, I have to go and carry his books!" Rin abruptly stood up knocking her lunch tray in the air and rushing towards an old man.

The funny thing was, the man didn't have any books………

Inu snorted which made me look pointedly at him.

He saw my pointed look and just shrugged it off.

"Hey, it is funny to see Rin always trying to follow my brother's footsteps" he replied with this sexy smirk. If I wasn't preoccupied with another thought, I would have immediately fallen for him.

Brother?! They looked nothing alike! That's when I noticed that the man didn't have a white hair, which led me to believe that he was an old man, but a silver hair. Even from here, I could see his golden eyes when he turned around to Rin who was bowing at him nonstop. He looked to be about the same age as Kagura.

The only way to tell if Inu was telling the truth was to use the lie detector.

And yet I believed him. I believed Inu was telling me the truth even if Sesshomaru and him looked nothing alike.

Base, over, we have a problem………

A/N: Wow, I finished this pretty quickly. I'm on the roll! Expect more chapters because I already have them typed up, and I'm only up-dating them when I get more reviews! Or some I guess since I AM new at this and to answer lynnxlady's question; you see, the reason Kagome's in her uncle's care is that obviously her family is not there. That's the fun part. You're gonna have to read on until the end when Kagome actually reveals her secret. Fufufufufu, I feel so evil………*AHEM* REVIEWS!

P.S. To vicious-wolf's review: Actually I really DID get the setting from Harry Potter, and I'm saying this right now so I won't get sued. I wasn't originally gonna add Kanna or any minor characters, you know simple and easy? But now that I think about it, simple and easy is just plain BORING! Though now I have a writer's block now………oh well, I'll *hopefully* up-date soon!

P.S.S. Thanks to lynnxlady, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome, chiyoko chan, Skamori, akari 9521, DemonBlade, catleya, Kiyomisa, Ishi, JustAnotherPerson, Lady-Ravenclaw for reviewing as I asked for! Even to Ishi who slightly flamed/complemented me and I'm not mad at you! I read your bio and know that you do that to EVERYONE! Thanks ALL for reviewing again and Kiyomisa, don't worry! I'll never abandon a fic! See ya later!

~*o Sasali the Snowgirl o*~


	5. Classes, Kami help us

I knew that I had a serious problem on my hand when I actually started DREAMING about HIM the night before class started. Okay, so it was more like a flashback or something like that, except HE was in it, every, single, one of them! I'm telling you, it's like an obsession or something. At first, it was fine enough; me, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Rin, HIM, one boy I didn't recognize, though he suspiciously looked a bit similar to Sango, and two other foreign girls were eating Popsicle on a beach. Then suddenly all the colors started to mix in different colors until two shocking violet eyes stared intensively into my own hazel eyes in a dark closet. Let me tell you people that I almost had a heart attack when I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, with no memories of my unwanted dream.

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.4 Classes, Kami help us

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

You could of imagined my horrified expression, when Sango told me at breakfast that I was suppose to follow that mutt all around the school. Sango apparently saw this and pulled me in to the corner. That's when I realized that I still owed her an explanation. Damn it………

"What's up with you?! Why are you always looking at the boys with those dagger-eyes?" She whispered fast and furiously at me.

I just sighed and started on about that two-timing-nonshaving-smart-ass-fire-breathing-crappy-gift-giving………you get the idea.

Sango was silent for a moment before she nodded in as if she actually understood my problems. Yeah right………

"I understand Kagome," insert my unladylike snort " it's just like me and Miroku"

I almost choked on air. MIROKU?! Now that, I never thought about………

"H-how so?" I asked, trying to cover my stuttering from nervousness/laughter.

Sango sighed in what looked to be defeat.

"He acts really sweet at first, then the next second his cursed hand (inside joke!) is feeling up you! Not to mention he flirts with every single cute girls in this school! It's so frustrating………"

She hung her head in frustration, which was good since she didn't see my shocked expression. Was she saying what I think she was saying? Was this the usual case of one-sided love? But Sango looked so much tougher than that. Yesterday, she even told me that her mother was an amazon warrior, which I believed on how graceful and natural she looked on how she brought that huge boomerang down on Miroku's head. That baby hit the right spot I tell ya………

"Well, why does my schedule have to be copied off of HIS schedule?!" I retorted, trying to change the subject.

"Well, that's the principal's decision, there's nothing I can do about that."

_BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

I swear I was VERY tempted to jump in that huge river, but of course my former friend dragged me into the castle with me yelling and screaming like an six years old going to the dentist.

~*o*~

Man, I tell you, if I did pay attention to Sango on her tour, I still would have gotten lost. The place was HUMOGOUS! There were spiral staircases that seemed to never end, hallways that were almost deserted, and rooms that were abandoned. Right then, I was glad that I just had to follow Inu. Since his fan clubs always followed him around where ever he went and made the hallways livelier.

Yes people, he actually has his own fan clubs. Though he didn't look like he was pleased with that. It was probably the fact that they were noisy, irritating, annoying, loud, chatty and for some reason, they keep asking him if he wants to go to the forbidden forest with them. Weird………

He really didn't mind me following him around. Sango had told him that I was going to be in every single one of his classes, his simple reaction was his grunt and looked at me with his famous sexy smirk. That really creeped me out.

Our first class was Geometry on the third floor. It would have been easy to get there if it wasn't for his fan clubs. Especially that Kikyo girl who kept glomping him and shooting menacing glares at me. She especially stood out thanks to her overdone make-up that covered what could have been my identical face structure.

When we finally got into the classroom with much shoving and glomping, the girls outside the huffed and blew kisses and threw red roses from hell know where, and promised him that they were going to wait for him when their class was over. Oh, boy………

I took a seat beside Inu with some hesitation, since it was the only one left, and took out my textbooks.

All the while, he was staring at me without my knowledge, or permission for that matter………

"Why's your schedule copied off of mine?" he asked this in an almost husky whisper that would of melted Kikyo's head off.

I was a bit stunned for a moment. Was he was talking to me? Why is he staring at me with those shocking eyes? Why is he so CUTE?!………Huh? Now where did that come from? He must be messing with my head.

"That's what I want to know" I said this almost as a growl.

The response I got was his sexy smirk and that's when I noticed his canines. It was purposely sharpened to look like a dog's canines. That's probably how he got those fan girls. His cute and dangerous looks.

Before I could snap at him, the teacher came in and took a seat on the teacher's chair………or so he tried to, I mean.

The old man barely reached to my knees and his huge round head was as shiny as a well-polished bowling ball. If it wasn't for his flea-like hoping (inside joke!), I wouldn't have even noticed him.

I tried desperately not to burst out laughing, though it came as series of snorts, when he climbed the tower of pillows on his seat.

Everyone was silent and looked as if they were used to this, but even they laughed when Myouga-sensei got distracted with my snorts and fell from his pillow tower and caused a small avalanche as the pillows fell on top of him.

I had to use several of my books to cover my loud laughter, and Inu had a sudden case of a cough attack, while others just howled out loud rudely and many had to go to the bathroom to hide and laugh with tears in their eyes.

Few people went up to search and rescue Myouga-sensei from the pillow avalanche and found him totally paper flat on the floor with swirly-eyes. We called for the nurse after much laughter and gawking from the students who came back from the bathroom, who again had to dash back to take out another series of laughter, and apparently had a free period since there was no substitute for the day.

~*o*~

Next was Chemistry on the first floor, and Inu and me were able to escape the fan girls thanks to the free period.

He was pretty fast at running, though so was I, so we were evenly matched. He seemed impressed and kept glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

We barely made it into the classroom when the tardy bell rang. This time I took a seat behind Inu much to my liking and waited for the teacher. I glanced down at my schedule. Toutosai-sensei. I just hoped that he wasn't as weird as Myouga-sensei………or short in this case.

The memory of the pillow avalanche made me crack up, though I was able to make it a minimum of small snorts. Inu, who somehow knew why I cracked up, did a low chuckle himself. Now, I didn't know if he was trying to sound like that, but even when he chuckled he sounded husky.

I banged my head on the desk to get that thought out of my mind. That was the wrong move.

Now see the picture here in slow motion. Toutosai-sensei who's just coming in to the classroom, and mind you he was like the tall version of Myouga-sensei, except he looked more thinner and had a little bit of more hair.

Now you see my slow motion of banging my head on the desk, which accidentally knocks a small jar with turquoise pills into the air. And while flying in the air one pill comes out and drops in to someone else's test tube that was already filled with blue liquid, before the jar hits bulls-eye, or right on Toutosai-sensei's forehead, which causes him to get knocked out and fall with the same swirly-eyes fashion like Myouga-sensei.

Now while some students goes up to Toutosai-sensei's side, some just laughs out with the memories of Myouga-sensei, and believe me, I would have been one of them if Inu wasn't looking at me with this questionably gaze.

"Did you chuck that jar?" He asks with this laughing tone.

"Of course not! It was-" I was cut off by this fuming sound.

Now Inu and me were the only ones that were still in their seat, so no one heard and saw what we did. The blue liquid in the test tube that contained the turquoise pill was bubbling and smoking at the same time. Before I could scream for cover, Inu picked me up in bride style, which shocked me in to going limp and making him easier to carry me, and dashed out of the room before the test tube-

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! 

-exploded.

This was going to be a loooooong day………

A/N: Now this really had some comedy and a tiny bit of romance if you know where, right? I'm trying to type as fast as I can but I already have leg cramps, arm cramps, head cramps, and now hand cramps so it's a bit stiff to type properly. Anyway *AHEM* REVIEWS!

P.S: Thanks to vicious-wolf, notaningen, and K-chan for reviewing! I didn't miss anyone else did I? It's so hard to keep track!


	6. Cold days with Hot guys

By lunch, everyone knew about what happened to Myouga-sensei and Toutosai-sensei. The small pillow avalanche and the jar-explosion were the only thing they would talk about. Myouga-sensei was currently in the hospital wing and has a minor concussion. Toutosai-sensei has small cuts and burns along with some other students and a softball size bump on his forehead. The damage to the classroom was pretty small. If you count a destroyed test tube, a burned down table, and two slightly burned chair small. Oh, and you can't forget the small black dent hole the explosion left. That's going to take a while to clean up. Everyone was wondering who caused this catastrophe and why he or she did this. Some just say that it was just plain cool. Of course, Inu apparently knew my little stunt, and he obviously showed it by winking at me several times at lunch. Shit………Somehow, I knew that I owed him, big time………

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.5 Cold days with Hot guys

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

My other eight periods went by as normally as it could ever go. With me sitting as far away as possible from Inu and the teachers reading boring parts of the book, thought they looked a bit nervous, probably scared that what happened to the two now unconscious teachers might happen to them.

They kept stuttering whenever they read 'accidents' or 'careful' from the textbooks and you could see little beads of sweats on their foreheads whenever one of the students got up to throw paper balls in the recycling bin or to sharpen a broken pencil. They would let out the air they were holding back and swallow it back in every time the students left and new students came in.

Some students took advantage of this, including Inu, by pretending to sneeze while the teachers were writing on the chalkboard, which causes the teacher to break the chalk and make the horrible screeching sound, which makes the students complain at the teacher, even if they knew what happened. Or clap their hands together whenever the teacher's reading, to make him or her to drop the book and painfully land on their poor toes. The end result would be for the teacher to hop on one foot while trying to see through their tears to see who caused the sudden sound while the students would use their innocent face to cover up their laughter.

The only class students actually respected, was physical education which I had it for last.

You could have imagined my relieved face when I saw Sango in the girl's changing room.

"Oh my god Sango, I am so glad you're in this class!" I said this while hugging her to death. I finally let her go when she made this choking sound that meant she couldn't breathe.

She coughed a bit before she answered.

"Of course we have it together, didn't Inu tell you?" She asked a little confusedly.

Inu? Why was she talking about him now?

I simply shook my head to answer her question.

"Well, you see, you have to have the same people in your room in you P.E period so you'll get more aquatinted and you won't feel alone in P.E" She said this in an obvious manner.

"But why do you have to know that person" I asked now totally lost.

"Well it's obvious, you know for teamwork for the soccer tournament?" She cocked her head as if even a turtle would of known this. Right………

The whistle blew signaling us to get into the gym. I changed quickly not bothering to look in to the mirror and followed Sango out the door.

Surprisingly, THE FREAKING GYM WAS AS BIG AS THE WHOLE SCHOOL IT SELF! The place even had about dozen volleyball nets that gathered enough dusts to be able to swim in it. Obviously it hasn't been used for a long time.

That's when I noticed hundreds and hundreds of banners and awards on the walls of the gym. All of them had the same word carved in to it. Soccer. That's when I realized what Sango was talking about.

This freaking school was based on your athletic abilities for soccer. If my uncle really did bribe the school board, he must of known that I was good at soccer or he would of bribed some other place.

Another short yet loud whistle was heard and the boys came out from their changing room.

I practically had a heart attack when I saw Inu with Miroku, Kouga, Shippou, and surprisingly Inu's 'brother' Sesshomaru. That's when I realized WHY he had a fan club.

You could have titled it as an attack of the hotties. All the boys were wearing tang-tops even if it was early spring, and their low shorts looked well cleaned and ready to get dirty by the mud.

Inu and his gang with few other boys went to some other coach while the rest of us were forced to go the opposite direction.

"Why are they going that way?" I asked pointing at Inu and his gang.

"They need special training, they're the best in the soccer team, especially Inu." Sang added his name as an after thought.

I mentally hit myself. Of course Inu was the captain, what with all the soccer shirts he wears and all the soccer based equipments, like soccer shaped erasers or pencils, he even looked like a soccer person. With his well-built muscles and the way he runs and………you realize that I'm going a bit over board now, right?

"Higurashi Kagome" The teacher called out.

I raised my hand to signal that I was there.

"I need to talk to you about your level." The teacher said this mechanically.

Level? What was that about? Grade level? Did they mistaken my grade level? I'm getting really confused.

I followed the braided man to a corner that had what looked to be a sign-up sheet on the wall. He looked at me with his bloody-red eye. Creepy………

"This is the physical education level sign-up sheet, or PELSS for short. You'll have to choose yours since you weren't here in the beginning of the year for me too see your skills. But first you'll have to answer some of these question." The man gave me a two sided sheet filled with questions with a pencil and an eraser.

"Answer those quickly so I could put you in the right level, and by the way" insert his charming smile that shocked me completely "my name is Hiten, Coach Hiten to you though." Then he left me to do the 'test'.

Most questions were like 'Did you ever participate in tracks? If so how long?' or 'What is your favorite sport?' I finished the 'test' in two minutes.

Coach Hiten observed my answers and checked things off from his grade sheet or some sort from his clipboard.

"Well Higurashi," he sounded pleased "I could put you in Team A1 of Team A2, both are good but it's your choice" He looked at me questioningly.

For some reason, he looked like he was trying to hint me or something, but I couldn't get the message and instead blurted out a question that had been in my mind for a long time.

"Which group is Sango in?"

Coach Hiten looked a bit stunned but looked into his clipboard.

"Umino? She's in Team A1, but do you-"

"Yes" I blurted out before he finished his sentence.

He looked very pleased, but covered it up immidietly with his 'teacher's face'. He was obviously a new teacher.

"Good choice Higurashi, Team A1 could have been in the girl's soccer team but………" he didn't finish the sentence.

"But?" I asked quizzically.

Hiten………I mean COACH Hiten sighed in frustration.

"They were more aggressive then the boys. Kept getting in to cat fights I hear." Then he shook his head, obviously showing that he didn't want to talk about it.

Cat fights? A funny thought crept into my head. A picture of Kikyo and some other girl scratching each other with their nails in the mud over Inu. What a funny thought. If it was only real………

I shook my head and followed Coach into the soccer field. I met with Sango and surprisingly Kagura and Rin. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. He told us to run around the park near here and do a jog around the school. I really didn't understand why we couldn't run in the humongous gym but thought about the lecture from the health teacher about fresh air.

Well, mind as well get this over with………

Surprisingly, Kagura took the lead at first from the 14 girls in this team, but I sped up a bit and took the lead from Kagura, though she looked like she didn't care at all.

When we were rounding back to the school, the soccer team came out from the opposite road. And shockingly, Inu was in the lead been the leader and all. They were doing the same routine as we were.

I could here Sango scream pervert and Rin squeal in delight, but all I was trying to do was to ignore Inu and the close up of his VERY well built chest and muscles.

"Enjoying your run?" He asked between small pants.

"You bet!" I showed him my toothy smile.

The response I got was his sexy smirk and a wink. Which could have just killed Kikyo.

I couldn't help but blush 7 different colors of red. He chuckled lowly. Damn it………

"Race you to the entrance!" I said quickly and dashed taking him by surprise. Though the real reason was to get away from him as possible………

Since when did I become a coward, you ask? I was going to ask you that………

A/N: Whoa! I'm on the roll! Need at least like some reviews you know? Whoa! Pocky and Sprite, too much! Feel like killing! Wheeeeeee! *cackles* *sees bloody knife* Ahhhhhhhhhh! BLOODY MURDER!

P.S. I know, I know………MY SPELLING SUCKS!!! Please, can't you give me a little break?! I'm totally new at this, and to top it off, my stupid computer won't let me use spell check! Damn it! Now I have to study for a test! I'll up-date the next chapter now since I probably won't have time tomorrow………


	7. All The Way Down

Do you have times like when you want the clock to go faster so you can get out of school but every time you look at it, the clock gets slower and slower and slower………well, that's how it was for me, except it went the opposite way. It's like you wish that everything will just slow down, like one minute you're eating breakfast and the next you're eating dinner. I was happily shocked when Sango informed me that her group was going to an amusement park next weekend. But then I remembered that her group consisted of a guy I didn't want to see, the guy I didn't want to hear about, and the guy I owed big time for not rattling out on me………if you couldn't guess who, I'll just give you one big clue, violet.

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.6 All The Way Down

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

Bang! Surprise! It's Saturday! Hooray! I'm going to an amusement park with the guy I most don't want to see! Shoot………that just ruins my day. Every time you think you're free, they just pull you back in.

That's exactly how I felt when I dragged my sorry ass back to my dorm room, not before I got lost a couple of times. True it has been a whole week at this boarding school. But I still get lost a couple of times no matter how much I tried to learn my way around here.

Over the week, I learned that some people are anti-social and others are too social. Like Kouga for example;

Kouga: Hey baby!

Kagome: Huh? Oh, hi Kouga-kun!

Kouga: So you coming to the amusement park?

Kagome: Of course!

Kouga: You got any date?

Kagome: Nahhh, I was planning to go alone with you guys-

Kouga: I wasn't going to ask you either! Get going girl!

………You see what I mean? Kouga's nice and all but, just plain sappy. Sesshomaru's just plain anti-social as well as Kagura and Rin's just too hyper. Miroku's a lech, that's a surprise, Sango's fine, though she can be scary when she get's mad and Shippou's shy as a fox (inside joke!). Inu, you already know and I want to keep my lunch so don't even try to get me to talk about him.

I was too tired to notice Kagura bandaging her left wrest in the corner when I came in. For some reason, she always has her first-aid-kit beside her bed all the time and from time to time I swore I heard sniffling from the bathroom. But every time I tried to help her, she just pushes me back and says things like 'You don't want to get involved in this', which just leaves me more confused.

Obviously, it seemed as if Kagura and Sesshomaru were the only ones not going to the amusement park. I swear that Kagura and Sesshomaru would be perfect for each other if they were a tiny bit more social. Oh well, no time to be playing cupid, I got my own problems to take care of, like that mutt for example.

~*o*~

"Come on, Sango!"

"Just a minute!"

"How long does it take you to comb your hair?"

"Well I do have more hair then you do!" That was true actually, Sango really did have more thicker and longer hair then Rin and mine's put together.

"Finished!" Sango came out of the bathroom with her hair pulled back in the same fashion as Kouga's. It takes that long to tie it up in to a simple ponytail………

"Well let's go guys!" Rin piped up cheerfully. True she was disappointed that Sesshomaru was not going, but she seemed to get over that quickly.

"Hey, umm, where's Kagura?" I asked looking around the room. Usually, she was always in the room, reading or studying.

"Don't know, weird though, recently she's been going to the lake more often then usual" Rin said with this thoughtful look. I guess she's more aware of things than I thought.

"C'mon, let's go already!" Sango now acting like Rin piped up.

Just when you think you know some one they show a totally different side.

We went out to the main entrance to wait for our ride to pick us up. It was weird really to see any vehicle around here. This place looked like it was a forest reserve or something. But I did see a distinctive van coming from a distance.

All three of us girls gaped.

What made the van distinctive you ask? The freaking van was RED! A total bloody red with yellow flames at the side licking across the van doors. Was that legal? Well mind as well get there in style.

The red van stopped in front of the entrance and the door opened. It was in the mid spring now so it wasn't that cold, but did Inu have to wear so much tang-tops? Does he have to reveal his muscular arms, his strong chest, his long hair, his shocking violate………You're not drooling are you?

Any ways after much gaping, we hesitantly went inside the red van to do much more gaping and gawking.

The seats were apparently taken out and were apparently replaced by not one, not two, but three freaking benches. Don't ask how; think of it as miracle or something. The inside was apparently painted in black and was dotted with pretty little stars like in a club for example. This was DEFINITELY not legal!

Oh what the heck………

"So, what do you think about my car ladies?" Miroku asked with this charming smile. Leave it for him to come up with a crazy idea.

"It's………is it legal?" Rin took the chance and asked, since me and Sango was too speechless to even move an eyeball.

Miroku did this nervous laugh, and shook his head in response. Rin just shrugged and jumped in to the middle seat with Shippou and Kouga. Sango just sighed in frustration like many times before whenever we get to the subject of Miroku and got into the front seat with Miroku.

"Touch me and die" She said calmly yet firmly as she slapped the lecherous hand away that was inching toward her thighs.

I took the last seat available in the last row of chairs. Right next to Inu. Does kami really hate me that much?!

I tried to slide away from him as far away as possible but I was too squished to even squirm.

"Enjoy, the ride!" Miroku said cheerfully.

Oh brother………

~*o*~

After some close calls with garbage cans, trucks, cats, dogs, even a withered old lady, we finally made it to the amusement park.

"Miroku! You almost killed that poor lady!" Sango hit him hard behind the head.

"But Sango! I was too occupied with your lovely beauty-"

"Stop it while you still have a chance" Sango said menacingly and pulled out a HUGE fly swatter, thought I swear she had a tinge of red on her cheeks.

Now I definitely want one of those killer swatters………

"Oooh! Let's go on one of those!" Rin shouted as we paid for the tickets.

I looked up to see a huge roller coaster that had several hoops with spiral twists. Maybe I would have been freaked out if I had ridden a roller coaster before………

Inu saw my awed gaze.

"What? You're not scared are you?" he asked teasingly.

I was still staring with my mouth open at the roller coaster to glare back at him.

"I………I never road on a roller coaster before" I said softly and slowly.

Everyone just stared at me, not that I noticed.

"You never rode on a roller coaster before?!" Sango said with a mixture of amazement and confusion.

I just shook my head.

Without my realization, everyone's face turn into a spooky yet evil grin.

"Why don't we show Kagome here how much fun it is, shall we?" Miroku said in a VERY evil tone and grabbed my-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"PEVERT!" With a reflex only Sango had, she pulled out her giant fly swatter and brought it down on Miroku's head.

~*o*~

I had no idea what they were planning, but I realized that when it was a little too late. Inu had pulled me into a line that was suspiciously away from the roller coasters.

"Where are the others?"

We already rode some small stuff like those ride that go up side down and others that spins you around real fast. Shippou got a little green but didn't need to go to the bathroom. Rin had a little too much cotton candy and started doing back flips, or so she tried. She accidentally knocked an ice-cream tray in the air and wouldn't you know it? It landed on Kikyo's head.

Oh yeah, I didn't tell you that she followed us here? Well she did and rode around with us half the day, until the triple fudge Sunday started to rain. The forecasts are always wrong………

Anyway, she told us to wait while she went to the bathroom to clean up and guess what? We ran like hell was upon us.

It was pretty dark now and small colorful lights were flickering everywhere. I could see many couples walking around and going to dark corners to have private moments. I was glad that I didn't have any boy around me but then I realized-

"You know you look a bit tense"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

"W-where are the others?" I asked again, backing away a bit and not even trying to cover my stuttering.

Inu just shrugged.

"I think Shippou's with Rin on the 'Yellow Typhoon', and the others are on the 'Dragon Loop'"

"Oh, well, I suddenly got thirsty, I'll get some drinks-" I tried to dash away but Inu grabbed my wrist quicker then lightning.

"You better save your thirst, because this one's a real screamer" He said with a triumphant smirk and pointed up towards the ride we were lined up for.

I looked up to what he was talking about and met my eyes with a horrific sight. The drop zone. Dun, dun, DUN.

"………No WAY! I am NOT going on the drop zone! And you can't make-" I stopped when I realized I was wrong.

He CAN make me. Crap………

Inu raised an eyebrow which made him that much cuter. Then he mouthed the words 'You owe me' in a very secretive and husky way. Damn him………

~*o*~

I gulped nervously when I got in to the seat. I was farthest to the right so I was smacked with the perfect vision of the entire place. Perfect.

"Having fun yet?" Inu asked teasingly.

I growled which I never did in my entire life. Stupid Inu. Making me do things I never did before.

The ride started to move up and I tried to grab the nearest thing that I could reach. Which just happens to be Inu's hand.

He seemed as surprised as I was at first, but my hands gripped his tighter and firmer as we went higher and higher and higher and-

SNAP

I heard that uncomfortable sound right before my seat plunged down ward with Inu and me with it.

I could feel my heart rate going faster and faster as I felt it trying to leave my body and when we got closed to the ground and my death grip on Inu's hand became tighter until my knuckles were white, though Inu didn't show any expression on his face. Just laughed. He must have gone on this ride a lot before.

I felt my inside buckle a bit when we stopped suddenly, just few feet away from the ground. I didn't know how or why, but I was sweating profoundly as I got out of my seat stiffly.

~*o*~

I saw the rest of the gang laughing when I was been half-carried by Inu to the entrance. Wait a sec, don't tell me they-

"We planned it" Rin piped up happily when I asked that question.

I should of known………

~*o this part is not in Kagome's point of view o*~

It was much more homely in this school when no one else was around. Of course, that was what Sesshomaru thought.

His brother and the gang went off to an amusement park, and since most of his fan girls saw the red van, it was practically deserted. And Rin would finally give him some space, though she is a nice girl, she was sometimes a bit bothersome.

Sesshomaru was walking out to the lake to think since that was one of his favorite spot and enjoy the view.

He got to his private seat but when he was about to sit down, he saw something that made him freeze and go pale, then usual I mean.

Kagura was on the other side of the river, lying on the ground face first with her own pool of blood. She had many bruises and cuts and even stab wounds, and beside her was a bloody baseball bat.

She was just lying there, motionlessly, and Sesshomaru feared the worst………

A/N: If you want to know the pairings just look in my Bio. Oh and as you have guessed, Kagura is one of the good guys in this fic, and it's a bit angsty, but I can't help it! I hate angsty! But I can't really help it, and besides, it IS going to be a happy ending so don't kill me! AHHHHHHHHH!!!


	8. Precious Lives

It was pretty late in the night when we came back from the amusement park. Rin was fast asleep, using all her energy screaming in Shippou's ears during their ride on the 'Yellow Typhoon' who was apparently dozing out a bit right now. Miroku was humming this really annoying tune with this tired smile while driving, and beside him Sango looked like she was going to use her killer fly swatter soon enough. Kouga was talking to Inu about some moves he thought of for the soccer tournament, which was going to be in the end of summer mind you, and they didn't look one bit tired.

My eyes were just fluttering to close and be taken to dream land, when I heard a really, REALLY loud scream and a loud screech as Miroku stepped harshly on the brakes.

I was glad that I had my seat belt on, but unfortunately, Shippou, Kouga, Inu, Miroku and Rin didn't, and wouldn't you know it? They flew from their seats.

It was a total chaos I tell you. Kouga had flown right into my head, and I was having a major headache when I got out of the van. Inu had flown in to the side door, and don't ask me how since he was sitting in the back seat, and left a sickening dent which also gave him a bad headache.

Rin and Shippou had it worse. Been the smallest in the group, they went all over inside the car and ended up getting thrown out of the car.

As for Miroku, since he was the driver he had it even more badly. The instant he stepped on the brakes he was, in the same fashion, thrown out of the car as Shippou and Rin but even more forcefully and harshly.

There was a sickening crash as flesh went through glass and the trio laid motionlessly in front of the car and wouldn't you know it? In front of Sesshomaru.

Inu looked ready to kill his own brother for making mess of things as well as Sango who had her killer fly swatter ready at her side, but we all froze when we saw his desperate look and what was in his arms.

Kagura.

A bloody, stabbed, scratched and scared Kagura, and behind them we could see a trail of blood.

Kagura's blood.

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.7 Precious Lives

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

'Beep, beep, beep'

That annoying beeping sound kept on going from the computer.

Kagura's heart rate.

I was terrified. Terrified that my not-so-friendly roommate might not survive. I was sweating more nervously then I had on the 'Drop Zone'.

I took a peak from the corner of my eye and saw Sango looking really pale and desperate. Don't ask me where her weapons were, but she was too busy getting water for Miroku. He had two broken ribs and a smashed leg. His usual happy face was now sullen and sickly pale. I heard Sango sniff a couple of times while wiping the sweat off of Miroku's forehead. She really did care for him.

Shippou had minor injuries with a broken leg and a twisted ankle. He was still unconscious and was still sleeping on the bed in the hospital wing next to Miroku's. Kouga was sitting beside his fellow soccer players in between with a sorrowful look. He had a dislocated arm and had his left arm in a sling. But he seemed to already forgotten about that and was staring at Shippou's and Miroku's pale face intensely. Who knew he could be so sensitive?

I took up my courage and took a peak beside Shippou's bed.

The sight I saw was just painful.

Kagura had a gas mask attached to a gas tank on her face and her usual rosy cheek was bloodlessly pale. Her body was covered by many sheets to keep her warm, but I knew that beneath, her soft pearly skin was damaged very badly.

Sitting beside her bed was non-other then Sesshomaru himself. His skin was paler then Kagura's and his face was expressionless, but in his eyes, I could plainly see that there was genuine worry in them. He really did care.

Beside him, Rin was too busy changing bandages on Kagura's arm. She had insisted on nursing Kagura, ignoring her broken arm and her scratched face.

Rin was very quiet and calmer then normally and she had this desperate look on her face.

She wasn't helping Kagura for Sesshomaru, but for Kagura her self because they had been living in the same room ever since Rin came to this school. She really was a sweet girl.

I felt a warmness cover my shoulder. I looked beside me to see a worried and sorrowful face.

Inu.

"Don't do that" I said quietly as I gently took his hand that was on my shoulder.

He flinched non-the less.

"Why? Did I scare you?" he asked in this raspy voice. He was injured and yet he still had his humor.

Typical………

"Shh" I warned as I put my finger against his lips to shut him up. Such warm lips………ahem

He gave me this quizzical/cute look.

"Don't use your broken hand, and don't try to speak either. You have a cut throat." I explained quietly and couldn't help my self but to caress his bandaged nick gently.

He twitched a bit.

I gave him a warm and reassuring smile.

Just then, an old lady came in with more first-aid-kits and a clipboard. When she settled the kits down, Rin, Sango, and even Kouga dived at it like hungry lions.

The old lady, Inu and me sweat dropped, even if we knew that they were just trying to help Miroku, Shippou, and Kagura.

The old lady shook her head and sighed in exasperation, which caught everyone's attention.

"Nurse Kaede? Is there anything you need to tell us?" Rin squeaked, as if afraid of her own question.

Nurse Kaede looked a little worried but then shook it of quickly. This was going to be a gook news-bad news situation. Not good………

"The good news is-" I told you so "-that the people awake right now well be completely healed by 3-4 weeks, including Shippou." She said as brightly as possible.

But we knew that when there was good news, there was bad news………

"What's going to happen to Kagura?!" Sesshomaru blurted out with much anger and ferocity that it made all of us speechless.

After some LONG pause, Nurse Kaede got out of her shock and looked at him glumly which caused him to flinch.

"When I examined her earlier, I noticed that she had many old scars and other marks that was left there. Was there anything you haven't shown us?" She asked suspiciously.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before pulling out a bloody baseball bat from hell knows where.

The bat caused Rin to scream a little and for Sango to nearly faint whom had to hold on to the railing of Miroku's bed.

"I found this next to Kagura" he said quietly, answering all of our questions.

The only one who wasn't shocked by this was Nurse Kaede, though she did look a little pale.

"Well, I guess that rules out as been attacked by wolves-" she took a calm breathe in as a dramatic pause. "-She'll probably wake up in a week or so and be completely healed in a month or so."

Now, let me tell you, I was VERY relieved, as every one else and everyone blew out the air they were holding back in unison, except for Nurse Kaede and the people that was still unconscious.

"The bad news is-"

What?! I thought THAT was the bad news! I knew it was too good to be true………

"-Miroku still needs his transplant"

The reply she got was our blank looks. Transplant?

"Ahh, I guess he didn't tell you," She said sadly.

"Didn't tell us? Tell us what?!" Sango asked determinedly.

I knew that Miroku wasn't the one to keep secrets, especially to Sango.

Nurse Kaede took a seat beside the door and we braced ourselves for what was coming.

"Miroku needs a Bone Marrow Transplant"

Let me tell you, those words stung like burning knives, especially for Sango.

The instant response was horrendous. Rin screamed even louder then before and on cue Shippou woke up from his slumber, which caused more chaos. Kouga dropped the first-aid-kit he was holding, which caused Shippou to fall back to dreamland added with a huge bump on the head and Inu bumped in to a flower base, which flew at Kagura's unconscious form and Sesshomaru had to master all of his speed to catch the base before it shattered on Kagura. I nearly fainted and stumbled into Inu's arms, which I really didn't mind.

Sango DID faint as I saw her eye balls roll back into her head, and let me tell you, the whites of her eyes nearly gave me an heart attack, before she landed on the floor with a loud thump.

~*o*~

It was Sunday, and the rumors about the accident spread like wild fire. Everyone was giving us pitiful looks and others gave us get well card and other nice sweets.

Kikyo kept on giving this look at me as if it was my fault that Inu was hurt.

Bitch………

We were eating lunch in the hospital wing for obvious reasons. It was uncomfortably quiet, and the gravely figure of Kagura and Miroku wasn't helping either.

Sesshomaru was eating his lunch next to Kagura's bed while Rin was changing her bandage again. You've got to admire their maternal instinct.

Kouga was helping Shippou sit up to eat his lunch, though he kept getting tired and at the end, Kouga had to spoon feed Shippou his soup. And since it was also hot soup, Kouga had to blow on it before putting it grudgingly in Shippou's mouth. It was so priceless!

Actually, I had to do the same with Inu, though it was much more difficult. Since he couldn't eat with his left hand I had to hand-feed him the baloney sandwich. Let me tell you, he was just adorable trying to edge away from the sandwich! Of course, I had to get more forceful and literally shove the food in to his mouth. The instant my small hand brushed against his cheek we both backed away from each other. I did NOT do that on purpose, I'm telling you now.

The more lifeless side was with Sango and Miroku. She was eating her salad slowly, and her bites were tiny. Her eyes were glazed over and had those annoying black rings. She had been up all night with Miroku in the hospital wing.

"I knew it" Sango suddenly muttered quietly, which caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

By now, I was on top of Inu trying to force-feed the darned sandwich down his throat and we both blushed when I had enough sense to get off of him.

"Knew what?" Shippou, been the questionable type, asked softly.

Sango did this short harsh laugh that totally freaked us out.

"Why he asks every girl he sees to bear his child," She said with this cocky smile.

Actually, that DOES make since!

"He always said that he didn't want to die alone. He must of known………" A single tear fell across her cheek.

Before anyone could comfort her, Nurse Kaede busted in with a very weary yet happy and sweaty yet bright smile.

"We found a match!" She literally screamed.

A/N: Maybe I should put this in Drama or something, because I keep adding more and more problems in here. It's probably listening to 'Every Heart' too much. It's too good not to listen! REVIEWS!!!

P.S. If you're very mad at me for putting this as a Kagura/Sesshomaru fic………oops. I'm sorry, but I just saw A LOT of Rin/Sesshomaru fic so I just decided to change things a bit. DON'T KILL ME! I mean, I have nothing against Rin/Sesshomaru, but let's look at other possibilities, shall we? Besides, Rin well be paired up, and if you want to know whom, just look in my bio! Again, I apologize for the pairings, if you don't like them.


	9. Bonjour!

It was pretty late in the night when we came back from the amusement park. Rin was fast asleep, using all her energy screaming in Shippou's ears during their ride on the 'Yellow Typhoon' who was apparently dozing out a bit right now. Miroku was humming this really annoying tune with this tired smile while driving, and beside him Sango looked like she was going to use her killer fly swatter soon enough. Kouga was talking to Inu about some moves he thought of for the soccer tournament, which was going to be in the end of summer mind you, and they didn't look one bit tired.

My eyes were just fluttering to close and be taken to dream land, when I heard a really, REALLY loud scream and a loud screech as Miroku stepped harshly on the brakes.

I was glad that I had my seat belt on, but unfortunately, Shippou, Kouga, Inu, Miroku and Rin didn't, and wouldn't you know it? They flew from their seats.

It was a total chaos I tell you. Kouga had flown right into my head, and I was having a major headache when I got out of the van. Inu had flown in to the side door, and don't ask me how since he was sitting in the back seat, and left a sickening dent which also gave him a bad headache.

Rin and Shippou had it worse. Been the smallest in the group, they went all over inside the car and ended up getting thrown out of the car.

As for Miroku, since he was the driver he had it even more badly. The instant he stepped on the brakes he was, in the same fashion, thrown out of the car as Shippou and Rin but even more forcefully and harshly.

There was a sickening crash as flesh went through glass and the trio laid motionlessly in front of the car and wouldn't you know it? In front of Sesshomaru.

My face lit up when I understood what Nurse Kaede meant. They had found a match. They had found a person with the same bone marrow as Miroku's. Sango snapped out of her daze like state and her eyes burned with a desperate need.

Every one took a step back, which left a small dust trail, and the helpless Miroku was sweating nervously even in his dreamland.

"Who?" Sango demanded in this really tell-me-or-you-really-don't-want-to-know-what-I'm-going-to-do-to-you tone. We took another step back and Miroku was totally damp in his comforter by Sango's aura.

"Y-you know h-him" Nurse Kaede squeaked out not bothering to cover her stuttering from behind me. Now how did she get there?

Sango looked confused for a sec, then delighted, then suddenly horror struck.

"HE'S IN FRANCE!!!" Was heard from the hospital wing followed by burning sounds, windows breaking, and people trying to jump off 5 story high windows.

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.8 Bonjour!

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

After much panic and frustration, Sango finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Who's HE?" I asked quietly, not wanting to throw her in a tantrum again.

"HE is my brother, Kohaku" Sango said in happiness/madness.

I looked at her blankly, but everyone else nodded in as if it was obvious. I hate it when I was the new person in a group.

But then the word, brother, snapped my head to play the horrible memory that I had tried to forget so many years ago.

The police. The crushed car. The burned driver. The horrible winter.

I shook my head and tried to get myself in the present.

"You had a brother?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

Sango nodded.

"He's now in France as a foreign exchange student, though."

Now I saw the problem.

"Well, my uncle can help" Shippou piped up, who was now somehow sitting on the top of the cabinet.

Everyone looked up at him quizzically.

"My uncle's the president of the Japanese airline business" He said blushing furiously. He wasn't the type to try and get all the attention.

"Well, that's perfect! I'll go to the principal and let you be excused by this situation." Nurse Kaede said quickly and dashed towards the door. She was only trying to get away from Sango.

Sango shook her head.

"I can't leave Miroku" then to my horror she looked up at me.

"You'll have to take my place"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

~*o*~

Guess what? It's summer! And you know what that means?

I'M GONNA HAVE TO PICK KOHAKU UP IN A FREAKING WEEK!!!

Why me, you ask?

Obviously Sango can't leave Miroku alone, who's still as pale as before and is still in dreamland even if it has been a month.

Kagura's fine, though she's still have crutches and never comes out of the library. She never once spoke about her mysterious 'attacker' and rarely speaks to anyone anymore.

Sesshomaru went back to his old expressionless self, though now he has his own fan girls following him. Word had spread about how he had 'saved' Kagura and now he was as popular as Inu himself, who didn't mind sharing his spotlights with his only big brother.

And of course, who was going to order them to come to France with me? Sesshomaru was too stubborn and Kagura was just too injured.

………Okay, so I lied. I'm not the only one going to pick up Sango's brother in France.

Rin had insisted on going, who was now completely back to hyper mode, to safely bring him back home. I tell you, she's way too responsible.

Shippou obviously had to come with me, since his uncle was only going to give us free ride if his nephew came along.

Ironically, Kouga's grandparents owned a huge mansion in France and they allowed us to stay there if we brought Kouga along with us.

Inu………well, you know he likes to take on any challenge, and he wanted to get away form Kikyo, who was following him more then ever before. Thought I was a bit suspicious. He was following me as if he was my bodyguard and he snapped at any boy who showed a slightest interest in me. Though that was absurd, since I wasn't what you call a model, just an average skinny girl with fair enough skin.

Of course, that was what I thought.

~*o*~

"Oh my god! Where's my tang top?!"

"No! Where's my hairbrush?!"

I was now throwing anything from my closet space into my already full case, and Rin was doing the same thing in the bathroom.

Then I touched something soft without knowing what it was from a pile of clothes in the middle of the room.

If Sango or Kagura saw the pile, they would have had a heart attack.

"What's this?" I asked out loud. It was a small adorable cat doll that had creamy white fur with two tails that had stripes, and beady round eyes.

"Kagome! You found Sango's Kirara!" Rin screeched loudly behind me, which caused me to drop poor Kirara in the air.

"Kirara?" If I knew that the girls here, especially Sango, had small dolls, I would of brought .

Awww………poor , all alone in the dark attic in my uncle's mansion.

Rin picked up Kirara and put it on Sango's bed and both of us went back to packing, or more like tossing anything in to the suitcases as if the earth was about to explode.

~*o*~

I stood in front of a small PRIVATE airplane in awe. Shippou's dad really did give good service to his family members. He even had us picked up in a really shiny black limbo, for Kami's sake!

"Hurry up Kagome!" Rin poked her head from the airplane door.

I've been staring so long that I was the only person who was still not in the airplane.

"Oops! Sorry, sorry!" I said dumbly and clumsily run up the airplane stairs.

The inside was incredible. It sure looked bigger then the outside, I'm telling you now. The floor was covered in red carpet, and the seats were in leather that was creamy gray.

The bathroom smelled like a flower field and I could even smell it from the doorway. Even the small windows were covered in red cotton curtains. Luxurious, right?

I took a seat beside Rin, who unpacking her suitcase to take out a book to read. The little red light signaled for us to put on our seatbelts for take off. Who needed announcers when there was only 5 people on board?

When we finally reached the right atmosphere, the boys started to play poker for money.

Yet again, boys………

About an hour after take off, a huge television screen came down from the top of the entrance, you know, the paper thin ones?

We just stared at it with wide-eyes at first, but then we all charged at it to get the best seat, as if our lifeline depended on it.

After some struggling, Rin took the pink beanbag chair farthest to the right. Kouga settled on the blue beanbag farthest to the left, and Shippou got the lazy-boy seat next to Kouga. And wouldn't you know it? I was on the right side of the love seat with non-other than Inu himself. I had fallen in their suspicious plan.

The first movie turned out to be Titanic, which I hadn't ever seen and neither did Rin.

I sniffed and sobbed quietly when Jack died and drowned in to the freezing ocean, and without realization I had snuggled against Inu for numerous times during the movie.

When the lights came back on Rin was sobbing uncontrollably and I was sniffing like there was no tomorrow. And wouldn't you know what? All the guys had snore bubbles in their noes.

VERY not right.

That's when I realized what position I was in.

Inu had this angelic look as he slept peacefully and his right arm had been put around my shoulders during the movie. And the most embarrassing thing was that I was totally snuggled up against him and my arms were around his waist. He knew this and yet he didn't tell me when he was still awake.

And you know what I did next?

The obvious, of course………

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

I swear the plane had done a 180, making the guy's snore bubble pop and somehow making Rin fall off of her chair.

Every one turned around to stare at me and I was now all the way in the back, clutching my heart that was beating nonstop and breathing heavily with my flushed face.

"Seesh, Kagome, did you watch a horror movie or something?" Inu said groggily. But I saw in his teasing violet eyes that he knew what freaked me out.

BANG

I must have seen Sango whack Miroku too much or something because now instead of Sango, I was hovering over Inu instead of Miroku with the killer fly swatter that I simply just adored.

"Bitch" that was the only thing Inu muttered before he jumped at me with his sharpened fang-like canines and claw-like nails. Man, he really IS like a dog.

"Why does she have Sango's huge fly swatter?" Kouga asked beside Rin as he saw me and Inu struggling on the floor. Him on top of me and me trying to slap him away.

I heard Rin mutter 'she borrowed it' and the three of them went back to watch the airline movie. Traitors………

~*o*~

The airplane landed roughly as the sun settled quietly.

I woke up groggily from my tiring trip as I stared at what was in front of me. Let me tell you, I had NO idea that Rin was a pig!

Chips laid all over the floor and covered most of the red carpet. CD's were tossed everywhere and the disco lights were still flashing on and off with colorful lights. Rin was snoozing on the beanbag and she was in the wrong position, as in head on the ground and feet in the air. Kouga was totally lying on the ground in a perfect spread out position with a snore bubble. Shippou was sleeping against the lazy-boy chair; obviously he had sled off at some point and was snoring quite loudly.

I tried to get up from my sitting position when I noticed two warm yet strong arms were wrapped around my stomach. My face was totally scarlet when I noticed whose arms it was, and I was also sitting on his lap which answers why the floor was warm.

WHAT WAS I DOING HERE?!

"Not yet………" He murmured in his sleep. I could feel his warm and gentle breath against my neck and my spine chilled up making me freeze and chill.

Inu sensed my coldness, even in his sleep goddamn it, and snuggled even tightly against me. My face was practically a round tomato, due to the fact that I was embarrassed to death and he was squeezing the life out of me.

I took out my 'borrowed' fly swatter and brought it down HARD on the chip-covered floor, which caused a huge rumble and a small earthquake.

As I had thought, everyone woke up with a start including Inu who got up totally forgetting about me and dropping me roughly on the floor.

"Where's the cannon?!" Shippou jerked up dumbly.

"Where's the bomb?!" Rin flew up.

"Where's the goal?!" Kouga got up in a kicking position.

"Where's my Kagome?!" Inu shouted particularly out loud. Huh? Wait, what did he say again?

Every one stared at Inu and me.

I will personally end his life I promise you now………

~*o Not in Kagome's point of view o*~

Sango walked quietly towards the hospital wing. She was feeling particularly happy since she found her cute Kirara on her bed. It had been a gift from Miroku when they were only children. He was so much more respectful back then, but then again; he probably didn't need a transplant back then.

Sango sighed sadly, but then she tried to look at the gook side of her situation. What does she have to worry about? Kohaku, who she hasn't seen for quite a while, was coming back in a week and he was going to take a transplant for Miroku. Everything was a-okay now.

Sango walked inside the room to be greeted with a loud buzzing sound. She looked around confusedly for a second before she realized to her horror that the sound was coming from Miroku's heart monitor.

He's heart rate had stopped.

A/N: Should I continue? *Sees all the readers with killer fly swatters and giant boomerangs* *gulp* guess I should………

"NO!" Sango ran up next to Miroku's side and desperately tried to pump his chest for air.

"NO, NO, NO!" She chanted again and again until she was literally blinded by her own tears and started choking on them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The buzzing sound continued.

Gone.

Miroku was gone.

Sango dropped roughly against the bedside rail and started to cry uncontrollably against the lifeless body. What she didn't realize was that the so-called 'lifeless' body was starting to flutter its eyes to open.

"You *hic* can't *hic* go *hic* now!" Sango muffled out into his stomach.

"Go where?"

Sango jumped in the air after she did a full 180 and stared at the back-from-the-dead Miroku, who was now sitting up.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Sango! This is a hospital wing for crying out loud!" Miroku was about to say more when Sango abruptly jumped on the bed and hugged him roughly.

"Sango? W-what-"

"YOU'RE ALIVE! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

If she had noticed the unplugged cord of Miroku's heart monitor, she would have gone berserk, but let's not ruin the moment now shall we?

"What? O-of course I'm alive what are you-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sango cut him in, her happiness turning into anger.

"T-tell you what?" He said in his genuine confusion.

"That you needed a Bone Marrow Transplant!" Sango now had a flaming black aura around her. But Miroku didn't look unnerved, in fact, he looked serious.

"I didn't want to worry you" He said with his bangs covering his expression.

His reply was a light snoring.

He looked up to see Sango fall into his bed in exhaustion. She had literally cried to her self to sleep.

Miroku sighed sadly and brought her into his embrace.

"I'll always be by your side, Sango" He said quietly as possible in her ear, hoping for her to hear, but knowing better.

What he didn't realize was the small red blush appear on Sango's cheeks.

A/N: What do you think? Like the suspension? Like the waff? Expect more, people! And reviews will be the only thing that's going to make me up-date the next chapter!


	10. New Faces

The sun had already settled and the full moon had risen from the opposite direction. Kagura was enjoying the clear view of the sky as she sat on the huge tree root of the 'special' school tree in front of the forbidden forest. True it wasn't safe for her to be outside, even if it has been a month, but hey, everyone needed fresh air, right? Kagura leaned against the tree and sighed exasperatedly.

"Guess I'll never be free." She mumbled out before she closed her eyes, ready to be taken in to dreamland.

But a cold and smooth voice cut in like knives, and she recognized it right away.

It was like a reminder of her dark mistake.

It was like her death sentence.

It was HIM.

"I'm taking you back"

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.9 New Faces

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

The sun was rising back up here in France. Man, was I tired! One full day in that cramped airplane and it was enough to give me cramps all over my body. At least we were finally made it in France.

Just like I had expected, a limbo had been there to pick us up, not that I was unhappy or anything, mind you.

The funny thing was the limbo looked suspiciously like a normal England taxi, except it was elongated. It even had the taxi sign on the top of the yellow painting, but of course, we were all too tired to complain, so we just hustled right in.

The trip was quite short, but it would have been much shorter if we weren't caught in the morning traffic.

When we finally reached our destination, we stared blankly at the building, except for Kouga who looked mildly bored.

The so-called 'mansion' looked exactly like the replica of our boarding school, except it was the mini version and not the extra large kind.

We got out of the taxi-like yellow limbo and dragged out heavy suitcases, though it wasn't really heavy, we were just really tired and thought that our luggage was heavy. Funny how our mind works, huh?

Anyway, an old man that looked freakishly like Kouga waited outside of the huge 'mansion' door.

He gave this toothy grin, especially to me for some reason, which caused Inu to growl a bit.

"Welcome to my mansion, I'm Kouga's grand father as you have guessed-" well no duh! "-and I see that you are very tired-" again, no duh! "-why don't you settle your self in the waiting room? I need to talk with my grandson about an urgent matter."

On cue, many butlers came out of nowhere and took our luggage rather roughly.

We were a bit dazed at first, but then dizzily walked into the room, and Kouga followed his grandfather in to another room, probably a some kind of a meeting room.

A waiting room was quite homey actually. The curtains had pink poka dots with a matching yellow carpet. The sofa was actually pink, yes pink, and the place suspiciously had a strong scent of a flower garden.

The boys seemed to gag at the sight but Rin and me happily took a seat on the couch and took a comfortable position.

I didn't know why, but it seemed much more comforting when I was on the airplane, and that's when my mind loudly screeched one name that answered my question.

'IT'S INU YOU $%#&+#$%&!'

What a rude inner person, was I that bad in the inside?

I looked over at Rin who was happily chatting away with her cell phone, probably to Sango. Shippou and Inu was watching the sports channel on the huge wide-screen, even though they had no idea what the announcer was babbling about.

Then a few minutes later we heard a distinct bang sound from the meeting room and Kouga came in looking very pissed off. Did I ever tell you that he looks like a wolf (inside joke) when he was pissed off? Well he did now.

"What's up with you?" Inu asked looking amused; he always did look amused when one of his friends had the opposite attitude.

"Girl" Kouga growled out and sat on a yellow stool that was occupied with a purple monkey doll, which he pushed it off roughly.

I was the only one who looked a little confused at this, though everyone snickered a bit. Again, I hated been the new person in a group.

"It's about his engagement" Inu whispered in my ear as he saw my confused look.

I gave him my most horrified/disbelieving/confused look I could manage.

He chuckled a bit at my comical look and explained more with this dark/husky look. How does he do it, you ask? I have no idea.

"His grandparents always sets him up for a arranged marriage. This is probably his 16th time now, since he chased all the other fiancées away."

"How?" I asked getting more interested and inching towards his face closer and closer, not that I really meant to, just because my curiosity got the better of me.

Inu looked like he was glad that I asked.

"I hear that he gave dirty socks for the first fiancées birthday, for her to clean, and cut the second girl's precious hair off with a kitchen knife, saying that it was an accident. He played practical jokes on every girl he was suppose to marry, and I heard that he sold naked pictures of the last girl on the Internet."

I couldn't cover my horrified/disapproving look at the end of the story; which made Inu crack up.

Just then a girl in French maiden dress came in with an especially short skirt to show off her legs, and her hair was held back with a red ribbon. Miroku would have been drooling like crazy if he were here.

"I'm like, Yura, and like, I'll be like, guiding you to the kitchen, since you like, seem tired and all, so like, follow me, la?" She said this in Japanese with a terrible accent, which made me want to 'like', crack up.

We followed the weird girl through the dark maze-like hall and it could have been just me, but she seemed to have been looking back at Inu's hair more often then needed and kept on swooning directly at Inu.

What a slut………

Then I had a flashback about the catfight on the girl's soccer team and imagined Yura and Kikyo fighting in the mud. That cheered me up quite considerably, though I don't know why.

She stopped in front of a small swing-door and flashed us a toothy smile, espicially to Inu.

Idiot………

"This is like, the kitchen, so like, you can like, eat in there, and I hope to like, see you again, la?"

She purred as she gave a seductive smile to Inu as she walked passed him, to only get an annoyed look and a snort from him. Hehehe………

We walked in the kitchen to see that the place was already occupied with two foreign girls on the kitchen table.

One looked frighteningly like Coach Hiten, except she had two ball-shaped pigtails that reached to her shoulders, and looked to be about Shippou's age. The other girl looked a bit more foreign. She had two brown ponytails and her shocking green eyes matched perfectly with the violet flower that was on her forehead. She looked to be about Sango's age.

They didn't seem to be in a diet of anything because both of them were eating some kind of burgers; extra cheese.

We all stared back at each other until the brown haired girl broke the silence.

"Umm, hi, I guess you're the people from Japan, right?" She said this with a very cute accent that made her voice a bit squeaky. She was definitely the girl Kouga was suppose to marry.

To no one's realization, Kouga had been staring at the green-eyed girl with a glint of interest in his eyes………

~*o*~

She was trapped.

Surrounded by her former friends.

Surrounded by her enemies.

She caught a patch of white in the darkness of the night. Then she gasped.

Kanna's hair.

But it was stained in dirt and mud. The stolen mirror glittered in the reflection of the moon. She now had a face that was completely masked by pale skin that showed no emotions what so ever. She was one of them now.

"Do you like your sister's new look?" A slimy voice spoke behind her.

Kagura whipped around to see her worst nightmare standing right behind her.

Her ex-boyfriend.

A/N: Should I continue? *Sees all the readers with sharp glowing fans and soul stealing mirrors* *gulp* guess I have to………

"What did you do to her?!" Kagura shouted as she pointed to the totally white girl. Kanna looked her self up and down, and gave Kagura an offended look not understanding her.

Naraku laughed VERY evilly as he heard his ex-girlfriend's hint of fear in as she shouted.

"Don't you like it? My, my, aren't you a rude girl? Insulting your own little sister, when you're going to be just like her"

Kagura gasped in fear and tried to run away from her psycho ex-boyfriend and his gang. But even before she could take a step back, Naraku waved his hand, and like magic, two pairs of hands caught her in a tight grip and a hard fist dug deeply in her stomach.

The force was so strong, that it made Kagura cough out blood.

Naraku smiled evilly, yet again, and waved his hand. More agonizing screams and more whacking and punching sound followed as he got more and more tired of it.

Kagura was finally let go but then another hard punch hit her hard in the left cheek, which sent her flying towards a tree.

A sickening crack was heard as she tumbled down and tried to get up. There was a huge crack on where she had hit a tree.

Her vision wasn't getting any better and she stumbled a bit when she got up, trying to support herself by the cracked tree.

Then she heard a loud thump and feminine scream as more shouting came followed by a glass clashing hard on something.

She weakly looked up to gasp at the sight.

There, right in front of her, was the man with the shining silver hair and he had a half-broken bottle with trickle of blood on it, which caused her to wince slightly.

Sesshomaru turned around as he heard her whimper in pain.

"You're hurt" He said logically.

She replied with a snort.

"Where is he?" She asked not even daring to say his name.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but shook the question away.

"He was chased away by my fan girls"

Kagura couldn't keep her shock over mask her usual uncaring face. Chased. Away. By. Fan. Girls?!

"What's t-that" She said stuttering thanks to the horrible pain in her right hip.

Sesshomaru raised the broken bottle stained in blood to let her see clearer in the full moon. She winced again.

"I had hit one of the gangs rather harshly, and they were chased away by the girls, who had kitchen knives and pitchfork." Sesshomaru couldn't keep the sweat drop to appear as he thought about how the man named Naraku had screamed like a girl when they came at him.

He heard Kagura giggle which was a bit creepy for her.

Sesshomaru looked pointedly at her, and to his surprise, she looked at him with a toothy smile. Now he was totally freaked out by this. Maybe she had hit her head a little too hard………

"You look cute when you look unsure" She said happily right before she fell on the ground with a loud thump and went to dreamland.

She had definitely hit her head too hard for her own well………

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Stupid school. So many homework and now we have a whole week of testing and apparently, my parents are making me go to sleep at exactly 9:00. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'M GONNA DIE! I'll probably not be up dating any more this week, since my dad said that I wouldn't be allowed to use the computer if he has to drag me into bed again. T-T. Oh well. *AHEM* REVIEWS!!!

P.S. If you think that it has too much angst/dark in this fic, keep this in mind; THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! I HATE ANGSTY/DARK! THEY SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME! AND THEY TOTALLY DOES NOT MATCH WITH MY 'HAPPY' SONGS I ALWAYS LISTEN TO WHEN I READ FANFICTIONS ON THE INTERNET!………Anyway, no, this does not have any kind of deaths, though I'm very tempted to kill off the slut and the slime *hint* *hint*


	11. Boo!

Halloween. Witches, vampires, monsters, black cats, potions, and you could never forget the sweet candies and the hard chocolates. But what about ghosts? Do you believe them? Have you ever seen them? Well, they say that only few people are allowed to see ghosts or peoples from other worlds. I hoped that I was never the 'chosen' one, but I never believed in ghosts in the first place. Demons, well yeah but only to keep grandpa happy even if he is under a huge box under the ground. But ghosts? Nahhhh. Besides, they're just some crazy theories from dunk guys who was on their way back to home and imagined that some transparent dude was following them. I know that demons are something like that but hey! It's family tradition! Leave it alone! Besides, I'm only going to believe in ghosts when I actually see one with my own eyes, not that I ever will, mind you. What are the chances anyway? I'll probably be dead and become an actual ghost to prove to myself that there were such things as ghosts. But of course, I'm always wrong aren't I?

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Early Halloween Special:

Ch.10 Boo!

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

I took a seat beside the green-eyed girl as she sipped her strawberry smoothie. Wow, she ate so much and yet she was model-skinny.

"So, what's your name?" I asked politely.

She didn't answer for a few minutes and I thought that she didn't understand what I said, but really, she was too busy eating her double-cheese hamburger to answer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted a little louder then I had intended to.

The girl was so shocked that she spitted out the strawberry smoothie and to her rotten luck, on to Kouga. Nice first impression, huh?

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" She screamed out with her squeaky accent and handed him a huge pile of tissue papers in a rush.

Kouga grudgingly took the tissue and kept on scowling at her as he wiped his face. He was obviously thinking of a horrible way to get rid of her………

She winced a bit at his glare then finally remembered that I had yelled at her.

"What did you say again?" She asked. Obviously, she knew that I was yelling but couldn't remember what I said………

I fell off of my chair.

"What's your name?" I asked slowly as if I was talking to a mental person after I sat back on the chair.

"Oh, you didn't have to yell you know" She said with her eyebrow raised up.

My face faltered. Inu was ready to crack up by now.

Idiot………

"Anyway, I'm Kagome, she's Rin, he's Shippou-" I swear the Coach Hiten look alike was blushing when she looked up at Shippou "-and that's Inu." I was relieved that the two foreign girls didn't show any interest in Inu, though I don't know why.

Maybe I'm becoming a bit too overprotective………

I looked at the green-eyed girl to show her it was her cue to introduce herself. She got the message and put down her huge hamburger. Man, she could eat, I tell you.

"I'm Shirokami Ayame, and that's Raiju Souten, don't expect for her to say anything though, she's not much of a talker." She said as she pointed to the bloody red-eyed girl.

Creepy………

"So, what are you doing here?" Shippou asked, and I could see a red tinge appearing on Souten's cheeks.

"Well, I was kind of sold off to this family after my grandpa went bankrupt and got engaged to their son-" her eyes flickered a bit at Kouga and her cheeks went a little red "-and my friend here, Souten, just happen to be vacationing near by and decided to stay here for a while."

"But we're only staying here for a couple of days so how can you marry Kouga? And why are you so good at Japanese?" Shippou kept on asking which kind of got on to my nerves.

"We're both originally from Japan. I'm half-French though, unlike Souten, who's full Japanese. And about the marriage thing-"

She took a final bite from her chicken nuggets and let out a big sigh, or more like a dramatic one, since we all leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"They're sending me, Souten, and the little boy with you guys."

O.O

This just keeps getting more and more complicated doesn't it?

~*o*~

At lunchtime, we decided to visit some museums until Kohaku finished his foreign exchange trip.

The museum was a castle, yes a real castle, and there wasn't anyone there since it was in the weekdays so it made the spooky castle extra spooky.

I was walking through this dark hallway to find the ladies room when I felt this spine chilling gaze that was directed at me. I tried to ignore it until it got so bad that I thought I felt the 'it's' breathe on my neck. So I did the first thing I could think of.

'RUN YOU #$%&%#$&!'

I actually listened to the noisy inner thought.

I dashed madly that could have made me sprain my ankle until I saw more lights appearing and the lingering eyes that I had felt disappeared.

I kept on going until I saw the ladies room and walked inside breathlessly.

I was about to walk into a stall when I heard gagging sounds coming from the farthest right stall.

I thought of some creep trying to strangle an innocent victim and my crazy mind kept on thinking up more and more horrible pictures, until I heard a familiar feminine moan come out of the stall.

"Ayame?" I asked cautiously, not wanting it to be some crazy guy with that freaky white horror mask and that sharp silver knife.

The stall door opened to reveal a tired looking Ayame, who was wiping her mouth.

"Y-yeah?" She asked, having not much energy to talk.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just some car sickness" She said a little too quickly, which made her sound suspicious.

But I believed her since that crazy cab driver almost did hit a glue track. Not to mention the black cat who was crossing the street. Wait, black cat? Uh-oh.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked making sure that she was really okay. She looked a bit pale, though it could have been the dim light.

"Yeah, I am" She said giving this really forced smile and walking out of the bathroom.

Hmmm………

After I flushed my toilet and walked out my stall, I noticed how quiet this place was.

The dark bathroom was pretty nice and all, with the dim light and the flower decoration I mean, but it was just too quiet.

I quickly washed my hands and dashed out of the bathroom.

Big mistake.

I ran against something hard and knocked that person and me down.

Now before I go to slow motion, get this. The bathroom was right in front of the staircase, which lead to the main door where everyone was. Apparently, that was how Ayame had gotten to the bathroom before me, and me, been the stupid type, had apparently didn't see the bathroom when we came in and took the long way towards it.

I am such an idiot.

Now you see me in slow motion bumping into someone really hard and my mouth was open in a perfect circle, screaming silently. Somehow, the guy had put his arm around my waist as we sled down the stairs headfirst and he was taking all the pain as he kept on banging his head.

I was really going to owe him after this.

At the last step the pressure flipped us around, making him drop on top of me when we landed hard on the cold stone wall.

I never knew what pain was until today.

I kept my eyes closed as I gasped for air until a certain questionable boy couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What are you two doing?"

Two?

I snapped my eyes open and for electric second hazel eyes met violet eyes.

Inu.

Was.

On.

Top.

Of.

ME!!!

His strong arms were the only thing that was supporting his weight from our very, VERY close lips to touch each other and it looked it was going to snap any second.

To make things worse, or better to you sickos, everyone from the gang was watching.

Ayame was staring with surprised/hopeful look just like Rin's and Souten was watching this as if it was a romance/comedy movie. Kouga looked like he was going to burst out laughing, though he had it under a minimum of snickering, and Shippou had this comical look of quizzical/hopeful/and just plain going-to-burst-out-lughing-but-can't-because-you-know-who-is-going-to-beat-me-up-if-I-do-that face.

I blushed furiously as Inu politely got off of me, who looked a little pleased with himself mind you, and gave his hand to pull me up.

That was highly suspicious of him.

So I ignored his offer and dusted my self off, trying to cover my huge blush and trying to ignore everyone's stares.

~*o*~

We walked for about thirty minutes and none of us spoke a single word, except for Shippou whom kept asking what was what or when it was made. It could have been just me, but Souten seemed to get closer and closer to Shippou as we kept on walking.

But then, I was too busy hiding behind Rin to see any better and it didn't help that I was taller then her, because I was able to see Inu's head very clearly.

Rotten luck………

Ayame was trying to get some conversation out of Kouga, but she had no such luck.

That's when I felt that same weird feeling again. The feeling when some huge eyes are watching you. As if it were the eyes of hell. As if it was right behind you………

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

~*o*~

Before you go 'What the HELL just happen?!' I have to show you the picture in slow motion.

So there I was, thinking about the big eyes from hell, when Rin abruptly stopped right in front of me. Apparently, everyone had felt the weird feeling. I had collided into Rin, and she had jumped to look behind me since she was also tense. But then her eyes had widened when she saw what was behind me that made her the first one to scream;

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Then everyone had turned around to see why Rin screamed and they looked behind me in terror. Obviously, the man didn't scream but Souten sure did;

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Ayame had been petrified and was speechless at first, but she reacted loudly after her friend's scream;

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

"

And that's when I had enough decencies to actually look behind me to see something that made me understand why the girls had screamed, to see why the girls had fainted after they had screamed, to see why the boys had been put to sleep, to see-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

~*o*~

-Two round eyes.

At first, it was just two round eyes, just floating there and some kind of music was coming out of it. A soothing music, that had put everybody to sleep………except for me.

I tried to move, but my body wasn't listening. That's when I noticed something. Kids. Tiny children in all kind of clothes were floating around the two huge eyes in circles.

That's when the 'thing' took shape.

I saw a yellow ball form behind the two round eyes and two small hands that was holding an ancient flute; where the music was coming from.

The huge yellow ball kept on playing the flute, but the children floating around it started chanting along with the music in their own language;

'Come with us, come with us, come with us'

That's when something in my head clicked, and I said the first thing I could think of-

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!"

The reply I got was childish giggling from all the children from all the different countries.

I just stood there, helpless, scared, and weak.

One child came down to the floor and walked up to me. I could see that she was Japanese with her two black pigtails, but she had her jacket on and she looked horribly burned.

She stopped in front of me and smiled a toothy smile that greatly calmed me down.

'Not you, lady, the boy in you' she said, her voice barely a whisper.

The boy in me?

That's when I started to glow. I looked at my hands to see them starting to flare up in yellow colors and suddenly hop out of my body.

The moment the aura left my body, the soothing song seemed to go deep within my soul and I immediately fell on my knees.

I looked up to see something that widened my eyes for the hundredth times.

The yellow aura was shaping into a form of a little child. A little boy. Then I gasped when I realized the resemblance between him and me.

"………Souta………"

The little boy turned around, when his name was spoken. He gave me his sweet apologetic smile that made my left eye spill a single tear across my cheek.

Souta came up to me and wiped my tear away with his burned hand.

"Don't cry sis" he said sweetly.

"Souta, what are you doing here y-you, dad, mom………you weren't even born………"

Souta gave me another apologetic look.

"Sorry about the accident sis, but I have to go" he said as he got up and walked towards the little burned girl and the rest of the children ghosts.

I was held back with shock and had lost my voice completely, but one thing kept me awake. One question was still in my head.

As if Souta knew, he turned around and gave me a sweet farewell smile.

'I've been in you ever since the accident happened. I know I wasn't even born, but my soul couldn't let you suffer, so it entered your body, and I've been growing ever since. But I have to go now. Please forgive me. I only wanted to make you stronger until you got your protector………'

I didn't understand the last part, but I understood the rest very clearly.

I watched him float up towards the yellow form with the burned girl beside him and they all disappeared, waving and giving their sad farewell smiles.

I smiled back, my eyes full of tears, my throat too dry, my head too empty, and I finally let darkness swallow me into dreamland………

A/N: *sniff* Such a sad/sweet fic, right? By the way, I just sneaked onto the computer, apparently my dad's angry with me for some reason. AHHH! He's coming! Bye!


	12. Another Promise

Have you ever had a feeling that you forgot about something important, but you just can't put your finger on it? That's how I exactly felt when I woke up in the living room couch of Kouga's grandparent's house. My throat was sore, my head kept on repeating this annoying rhythm, and my eyes were, for some reason, really watery. I blinked a couple of times to clear out my vision and tried to get up. That's when I noticed something warm around me.

Inu.

And it wasn't like on the plane. He was totally wrapped around me with his two strong arms around my waist, my head tucked under his chin, and to make things even more embarrassing, I was squished against the pillows and he was blocking my only way of escape out of the couch.

Believe me, I would have screamed, but another hit of nausea hit me full force and I gave up falling into dreamland.

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.11 Another Promise

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

The next time I woke up, it was by the loud gagging sound followed by a flush from the bathroom.

I snapped my eyes open to see that Inu had gotten off of me, to my relief, and were playing cards with Kouga, and Shippou for money on the coffee table.

Not again………

Ayame came in wiping her mouth as she held her stomach with her other hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked abruptly.

Since the others didn't know that I was awake, the sudden question had made the boys drop the cards followed by many groans now that they had to start the game over.

"Yeah, just a little motion sickness" Ayame tried to smile back but she failed miserably and sat on the couch next to me. I swear Kouga looked a little worried but then shook his head and started shuffling the cards again. Was he trying to act cold or what?

I looked over at Rin who was been tended by a boy of her age with a similar face of Sango's and with his hair tied into a short ponytail like Kagura's. I was pretty sure that he was Kohaku.

Rin blushed every time he spoon-feeded her hot soup not before he blew on it gently. Awww………

"How long have we been sleep?" Ayame asked which made me fall back to reality.

"About 2 days" Kohaku answered, not looking up from Rin's face. Awww………

"2 days?!" I asked horrified. I wasted 2 days of my life in France and I didn't even know it?!

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. The museum found you all on the floor dead as a ghost." Kohaku said, not realizing what he had just said.

The word ghost seemed to click on every body, but no one could actually quite remember what happened. Guess it'll just have to be an unsolved mystery………

"Anyway," he said turning towards me with a cute smile, and it could have been just me, but Rin seemed to growl at me for making Kohaku stop tending her "I'm Kohaku, Sango's brother. We're going back to Japan tomorrow for the surgery, right?"

My face fell when I hear the word 'tomorrow'.

So much for visiting the Eiffel tower………

~*o*~

Packing our stuff seemed much more gruesome and tiring then it was when we were packing in the school. My head had still pounded like hell and my throat was still a bit raspy.

I slowly put my tang-top that I hadn't worn back in to my suitcase a little disappointedly. Oh well, at least we have few more weeks of summer left………

"How are you feeling?" Rin asked as she zipped her suitcase up.

"Fine, you?"

"I feel much better, really"

"Thanks to Kohaku, right?" I asked teasingly, and smiled when I saw Rin's face forming a blush. Awww………I have two words for you, puppy love.

"Well, Inu seemed really worried about you" Rin tried to counter back.

Inu?

"Inu?" I asked, speaking my mind.

Rin nodded her head wisely.

"The moment he got up, he dashed to your side and stayed there watching you like a piece of meat. He really was worried about you, you know." Then she started packing again. But the words she had just said kept on repeating in my mind.

'He really was worried about you………'

~*o*~

We had to leave really early the next morning, but not before Kouga's grandmother served us some VERY fancy breakfast. One plate was full of fruit and the other plates had some rather exotic foods.

Breakfast was very awkward since Kouga's grandparents kept on talking about his engagement with Ayame, who had a tomato face after breakfast since they kept on winking at her when they talked about them after the wedding night. Oh lord………

Kouga kept on growling and he had this really evil glint in his eyes that meant he was thinking up the perfect way to humiliate Ayame. Uh-oh………

Meanwhile, Kohaku was helping Rin eat since she was still a bit weak from the weird incident in the castle, or so she says. I'm not saying that she was acting or anything, but she looked much better then before and frankly, I think that she only wanted his attention.

Souten was having some problems on the other hand. Shippou didn't seemed to notice her eyes on him and he kept on talking to Kouga, and apparently, Souten was taking it the wrong way and thought that Shippou was ignoring her which made her puff up.

Me, on the other hand, was trying to stay away from Inu as far away as possible. I could see his eyes always staring at me in a weird way, which just made me uncomfortable. The face that he really cared for me was still a bit unnerving for me. I only needed some time alone………

~*o*~

The trip back home was more chaotic then before.

First of all, Kouga's grandparents kept on trying to give Ayame numerous amount of yellow bags, which looked suspiciously full of *ahem* condoms *ahem*. Which caused Kouga to seriously have a fit and for Ayame to rush in to the bathroom and series of gagging and choking noises was heard out side the bathroom door.

Yura was a bit more dramatic.

She chased him around the house for about an hour while the rest of us watched the sports channel on the wide screen. I tell you, they sounded as if they were having some kind of battle going on in the hallway, since Yura's loud sobs and ear-shuttering screams were loud enough to wake the neighbors.

In the end, Inu was able to survive and Yura was throwing roses from hell knows where, and kept on promising that she was going to 'like' find him if it was the last thing she does. I really did feel a little sorry for Inu there, just for a sec.

~*o*~

When we FINALLY made it to the airport, everyone was already tired out by the chaotic escape from the mansion. Let me tell you, some people might be cool enough, but if you can only handle one of them, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT meet their family. Believe me, I'm a very experienced person thanks to the three days we spent in France with Kouga's grandparents.

I climbed on board the private airplane, and it looked like the same airplane from the last time, since it was now well equipped with more fire extinguishers. Smart people.

I took a seat in the last two seats of the back of the plain, or far away from Inu as possible for that matter, and got ready for take off. Apparently, someone up there really didn't like me.

The plane got into the right hemisphere and the thin screen came down again. Only this time I didn't fight over the best seat for the movie since there was more people then last time and other obvious reasons.

Kouga sat on the far left side with the blue feathery chair, Ayame was on the far right side with the pink feathery chair.

Souten seemed still mad at Shippou so she sat beside Ayame with a green beanbag. Shippou who had no idea that Souten was mad at him, sat beside Kouga on the lazy-boy chair. So Rin and Kohaku go the love seat in the middle. I didn't know if I should be happy for them or just barf in the bathroom. But one person was missing………

"Why aren't you watching the movie?" A husky voice whispered in my ear.

I 'eeped' before I snapped my head to see Inu sitting right next to me in the dim light. The dark lightings made him more dangerous with his shining white canine glittering and his violet eyes more lustful then before. Damn him for been so hot………

"Why aren't you watching the movie?!" I shot back, trying to ignore his handsome face. There I said it. He was HOT! Happy?!

He cocked his head like a puppy in a very cute way and looked at me as if it was obvious.

"I'd rather watch you" He said very quietly in my ear.

O.O

My eyes widened and my heartbeat had stopped completely.

What.

Did.

He.

Just.

SAY?!

"I need t-to g-go t-to the-the bathroom" I stuttered out. I know, lame excuse, but that was the only thing I could come up with.

I got up and tried to pass him, but he grabbed my wrest quicker then lightning it self, and dragged me onto his lap.

O.O

My eyes were probably going to pop after today.

"You can't" He whispered in my ear.

"W-why?" I looked at him, terrified. It wasn't every day that you get molested by a very hot guy people, to all those that think I'm a coward now.

The familiar gagging and choking sounds came from the bathroom. Don't tell me Ayame had airsickness too.

I was desperately trying to get out of Inu's strong grip, but let me tell you. He was A LOT stronger then he looked, though he still had some very nicely built muscle, mind you. Anyway, I couldn't even move an inch; he was like a rock.

He leaned in and whispered quietly in my ear something that made me stop struggling instantly and made my eyes go wider then it was ever possible.

0.0

Yep, it definitely was going to pop by tonight.

"You owe me a talk in the forest"

Then he let me go and made me land on my seat quietly. Then he walked off to the movie as if nothing had happened.

I was breathless and my face was flushed. Damn it, he still remembered about the stair slide incident.

I didn't know why he wanted to meet me in the forest, but from remembering how the rabid fan girls had wished they were in the forest with Inu didn't help my situation………

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I have a VERY good explanation why I was delayed.

*AHEM*

Apparently, my computer had spontaneously combusted while I was trying to up date a second chapter for 'The Life of A Devil' and since it had exploded in my face, my other story was automatically deleted. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You should be thanking god that this fic didn't get deleted either too, you know. Anyway, I'll up date as soon as my computer's fixed. Right now I'm using my dad's laptop and he's going to explode when he finds out, so I had to type really REALLY fast. I'll probably re-post my deleted fic after I'm finished with this fic. So wait 'till then!

P.S. Next chapter! You'll finally learn about the 'forbidden forest' and about the last chapter with Souta not been born, I told you, that's Kagome's dark past that she's going to reveal in the last chapter or so. Hope you review people and up dating's going to be harder now thanks to the 40% of-your-report-card project coming up. Oh well, it's my fault I tried to do so many things as once. REVIEW!!!

P.S.S. OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!!! I ACTUALLY PAST 100 REVIEWS?! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC TOO! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Tears of happiness*

~*o Sasali the Snowgirl o*~


	13. The Club Tea House

Has there ever been any, how do I say this, unusual history to a certain part of your school building? I mean the stories about the abandoned classroom, or the rumors about the bloody lounge room. You know, that weird and crazy story that doesn't catch anyone's attention until they're trapped in that room and someone disappears? Okay, so not anything dramatic like that, but anything in your school that oddly stands out. Well, apparently I had learned about my boarding school's special place a little too late, when I had already promised a certain someone that I was going to be there with them………

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.12 The Club Tea House

By: Sasali the Snowgirl

~*o*~

I yawned loudly as I leaned against the tree that was shading me from the sun.

It was still summer, but me not having any family meant that I was going to have to stay in the school, which meant that they still served us those crappy lunch food. Somethings just never change.

"Tired?" The familiar squeaky voice asked beside me.

I smiled at my new roommate a little tiredly. Ayame been sold off and all was obviously going to have to stay here like Souten and me.

I looked around the deserted green field with a frown. It was a little too quiet for my liking………

"Where's everyone else?" I asked trying to break the silence.

Ayame thought for a minute before she literally had the light bulb on her head light up.

"I think Rin's visiting Kohaku" go figure " like Sango with Miroku in the hospital. Souten and Shippou are still getting there lunch, and the last time I saw Inu, he was trying to hide in the boy's bathroom from some girls."

I snorted at the last comment.

Kikyo had been following him non-stop, and I swear I even saw her trying to sneak into his room. I tell you, she's worse then Yura.

I felt a little sorry when I saw Ayame looking around with hopefulness shown all over her face. She was looking for Kouga. It was obviously the case of the one-sided love. Love is so hard to understand these days………

"Whose that?" Ayame asked suddenly, pointing at a small crowd beside the huge school tree not far away.

I looked up and I had no control over my shocked/bewildered/unbelievable expression that just flew across my face.

Word had already spread that Kagura was now been hunted down by her crazy ex-boyfriend who had been chased away by Sesshomaru's rabid fan girls the day before we came back. So what has become of the outcome, you ask? Kagura was now been guarded by Sesshomaru's fan girls since it seems that he has grown attached to her, in a way, who was now reporting what happened to the school principal.

Ayame took my response as something unexplainable and stood up, taking her empty lunch tray, and walked off without any more words.

I was used to her weird behavior by now after every meal. She had always left from the table early without any words and come back later a little bit more pale and the sound of the toilet flushing behind her. I really didn't think of it much though.

"What's up?" A cool voice stirred as I fell back to earth.

My other new roommate sat beside me with her lunch tray full of burgers. What was it with French and burgers?

"Hey, Souten?" I asked timidly. I had this question in my mind ever since that incident on the plane last night.

"Yeah?" Souten asked through a mouthful of burgers.

"Your brother worked here for some time now, right?" We found out that Souten really was related to Coach Hiten been his little sister. Which explains why she was now staying in my dorm room.

"Yeah" Still a lot of burgers.

"Well, does he know anything about the forest?" I blurted out, which I regretted.

Souten nearly choked on her burgers and spitted out the stuff in her mouth and took the orange juice that was on her tray. Insert my 'ewww' face here.

"What?!" She breathed out after been able to breathe again.

"I just………wanted to know" I muttered quietly.

She looked at me in this weird way then shook off any suspicions. Thank god for that.

"Have you actually seen the forbidden sign?" She asked as she gobbled up some French fries.

"Yeah"

"I mean up close" She said in a matter of factly tone.

"No"

"Then I guess you haven't seen the little letters, right?"

"………?"

"It says 'Forest of Love' on it" She said still not really caring about the subject that much.

O.O

I really didn't want to go on anymore, since I felt my self become suddenly weak.

"What are you guys talking about?"

I nearly jumped when Shippou sat beside me with a small thump. He was never good at making an entrance.

Souten glared at Shippou then stood up leaving her lunch tray on the ground.

"I think I just lost my appetite" She muttered out.

With that she stormed off with an angry aura building up around her. I was very glad that I wasn't the person Souten had trampled over when they got in her way. Man, that girl can be scary………

Shippou looked only mildly confused at Souten's odd behavior, but then his stomach growled and started to eat his lunch totally forgetting about Souten.

That kind of pissed me off.

"Shippou, aren't you even a tiny bit sorry?" I asked a little angry.

"About what?" He said gulping some pizza.

My face fell. He really had no idea.

"I mean about how you treated Souten" I said shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" He said though he looked more interested in the mashed potato.

"I mean how you ignore her and how- are you listening to me?"

Shippou put down his juice and looked at me innocently, though it was a bit different then Inu's for some reason.

"Anyway, don't you see it?" I urged on though it only made Shippou more confused.

"Huh?"

I breathed in and out, trying to hold on to my anger, but the velocity of how loud I had said the next thing proved that I had been unsuccessful.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SOUTEN LIKES YOU GOD DAMN IT!!!"

Maybe I was a little too dramatic………

I stood up in sheer hopelessness and stormed off in a very similar fashion as Souten had done leaving a shocked Shippou on the ground. But if I hadn't been too engaged in trampling everything in my sight, I would of seen Shippou's slow grin rising.

~*o*~

I kept on walking/storming for about an hour to relinquish my anger with those old memories of my first heart-shattering dump. Hobo the dodo.

Stupid boys, they're so naïve, unresponsible, lies all the time, always with that lame pick up lines and most of all-

I was getting to the top of my anger when I heard a loud cheer from a crowd near the soccer field. That's when I realized that I had forgotten what day it was. The start off of the soccer championships.

Cursing, I dashed to the crowd to see the players in action and eager to see their moves and special techniques………don't even think about saying 'their hot body' now, since I'm not in the good move.

Like I thought, the game had already started when I got to the sidelines. (Un)fortunately, I had come to the game just when a certain someone had made a goal, which explains why the girls were cheering.

My eyes widened when I realized who was running across the field doing high fives with Kouga, with his sweat rolling across his cheek and his manly shouts made the crowd of girls melt.

Did I ever mention that Inu had a very nicely built body?

"Kagome, where have you been?" someone shouted over the loud cheerings.

I looked around to see who had called out my name, until my eyes had landed on Ayame and Souten who was having something suspiciously like tea on one of the seats that oddly stand out. Actually, it was more like a tree house, except it wasn't attached to a tree; four wooden thick beams with a neat looking ladder attached to it were supporting it.

I sweat dropped then shook it off thinking how the view must be so much better. Reluctantly, I climbed the ladder that swung a bit to my horror, and finally reached to the top. To my suspicions, both of them really were having tea in this well placed treeless tree house with their fancy pink china plates and blue picnic sheet on the floor. Insert my big sweat drop.

"Glad you could join us" Souten said, still staring out into the soccer field with a teacup in one hand.

"Ummm, guys, what is this place?" It was a nicely decorated place actually. It even smelled pleasantly of blossoms and Sakuras.

"My brother usually watches his team up here when he trains them. Since I'm his sister and all, he let us have some VIP pass to let us see from up here" Souten yelled the last part when Shippou had made a goal with his head, literally, and almost spelled her tea. Looks like she's not that mad at him.

"That's nice" I replied as I stepped over a teacup.

"Don't forget to take your tea" Ayame warned as she sipped some from her teacup, though she spitted it out the next second since it was still too hot.

"What?"

Tea?

"Look on the plate" Souten said, to preoccupied with the game.

I looked behind me to see a huge silver plate with the words 'MUST DRINK TEA TO STAY IN THE CLUB HOUSE'.

O.O

"Tea?"

"They think it'll bring good luck to the game, now hurry up and come over here!" Souten said more irritatingly.

Quickly, I poured some steaming tea in my cup, with a huge sweat drop on my head, and crawled towards my two preoccupied friends. I kneeled in one of the mats already set in front of the open window and looked out to see a perfect view of the soccer field.

It was already almost at the end of the game, and the 'White Huskies', with Inu, and the 'Black Wolves', the outsiders, were perfectly tied.

One of the outsiders had the ball and he was approaching the goal quickly with two of his men beside him. I noticed that we were short on two men, Kohaku and Miroku, that made me believe that the game was going to be called off from the start.

No one seemed to be blocking the outsider as he perfectly swerved passed Shippou and passed it to another outsider who had an especially dark tan. He made an incredibly fast kick that shot like a bullet and would have made the goal that would of made them the winner, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's, the goalie's, spectacular kick.

I heard loud cheers from the sidelines and noticed the rabid fan girls waving the pom-poms that looked suspiciously like the ones from the cheerleaders and like I had thought, the pom-pomless cheerleaders were running at them very pissed off. While the rabid fan girls of Inu charged at them demanding that Inu was a better man. In the center, I saw Kagura looking, or trying to look, very bored, but her total attention was still on Sesshomaru. Though I don't blame her, since he was wearing those tight tank tops that showed off his muscles and he was sweating too. I never knew Kagura even thought about man………

The ball was perfectly in mid air and landed right in front of Kouga who was already in the middle of the field. They had strategically planned this out.

I distinctly saw Kouga smirk, and Ayame must have too since she blushed, and ran with the ball right in front of him. He swerved and dodged many attackers but he was too blocked off from the goal. He smirked again. Ayame blushed again.

He popped the ball up and did a perfect head butt, and the ball landed in front of non-other then Inu. It was all planned.

Inu looked around to see a perfect clear field since many of the outsiders have been too busy covering up Kouga and forgot about the captain of the team. Big mistake.

Inu punted the ball a few times before dashing off without many of his opponents even noticed him with the ball.

He swerved around some players easily enough and had rhythmically passed it around to Kouga many times before he was right in front of the opponent's goal.

It was like a slow motion.

Inu kicking the ball slowly with this sexy/determined look and the soccer ball passing the players easily as if they were standing still and went right to the goal.

Everyone held their breath when the goalie jumped to get the ball with both of his hands stretched out, and-

~*o*~

-missed by two inches.

The crowd roared in happiness and the girls around me had gone completely berserk. Ayame was jumping up and down happily with her teacup forgotten on the floor tipped over, and Souten was yelling like crazy.

But what kept me quiet was him.

Inu was looking right at me.

It was surprising that he even saw me since the clubhouse was well hidden but he was looking directly at me with his violet eyes.

I knew what he was trying to say to me, which scared me a bit on how we were perfectly connected.

Before he ran off from the storming fan girls, he winked at me which mad me blush in ten shades of red.

He still wanted to, I mean, I OWED him a talk………

Damn it………

A/N: PURPLE DINOSAUR MUST DIE!!! DIE BARNEY! DDDIIIEEE!!! Sorry if I'm acting a bit *ahem* weird *ahem* but my cousin had came over, he was the one who made my computer spontaneously combust mind you, and watched Barney for 5 straight hours! He's only 5 years old! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! MY INSANITY HAS REACHED THE POINT OF NO RETURN!!!


	14. The Bikini Lake

I was getting pretty sick of how Inu was able to make me fall for him, bit by bit with his winks and his smirk. I needed a plan, desperately needed a plan.

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

A Filler Chapter: The Bikini Lake

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

I was racking my brain up for an evil, evil plan for our favorite mutt while eating my usual breakfast; PB&J.

It was a week after the start off of the league tournament, so Sango, Miroku, Rin and Kohaku had came back from the hospital. The girls were eating beside me while the boys were at the soccer field practicing for the next up coming game.

Boys………

Sango didn't seem to like the way I was all silent and I probably had those gleam in my eyes too since I kept on chuckling every time I thought of something evil, though it got more and more impossible each time I though about it.

"So, err, did you here about the party?" Rin asked nervously, trying to make me snap out of my evil state, which succeeded in.

"Party?" I was always a people girl anyway.

"Y-yeah" Ayame joined in.

"There's going to be a party down at the river this afternoon" Souten said without much interest.

"Great! What do I have to bring?" I forgot all about the evil-plan-for-our-favorite- mutt thing.

"Well, first off, you obviously need a bikini and second off-" Sango started.

BIKINI?!

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a minute, why do we need a bikini?!" I was never used to wearing bikinis.

Sango and the others looked at me as if it was crazy. Man, I'm always left out on something.

"You didn't see the sign?" Ayame said as she cocked her head to the side that made her look cute. She should try that for Kouga.

"………" I really didn't want to know what the sign said.

"It says the 'Bikini River'" Souten, the descriptive one, said.

"………Let me guess, for good luck?" I said trying to sound bored.

They all nodded.

Then something hit me really hard. The light bulb on my head cracked because of the so much light it was giving off. My lips cracked in to an evil grin.

Perfect.

This was going to be fun………

~*o*~

I looked out the window as I got into my towel to cover my bikini.

I saw a patch of black long hair that shined against the sun. Inu.

Perfect.

I got in to my flip-flop and casually walked out my dorm room.

I was already half and hour late for the beach party. Just like I had planned.

My flip-flop echoed through the empty hallway since most of the people had already gone to the party, but I, on the other hand, was going to be fashionably late.

Like I had thought, the others were on the riverside already in their swimming suit.

I had to use all my well power to control myself from blushing at Inu. HE HAD HIS WHOLE CHEST UNCOVERED FOR KAMI'S SAKE! What was I supposed to do?!

"Hey, Kagome!" Ayame cheerfully waved at me.

She was sitting on a beach towel with the girls and she didn't look half-bad either. Her aqua green bikini so matched perfectly with her eyes and I noticed Kouga trying to look away from her with a heavy blush that I only noticed. I grinned. At least some one had the upper advantage now.

I noticed Rin and Kohaku feeding each other pop-sickle sticks and by the way, Rin and her cute pink dress so made her look extra cute and young, especially when she giggled that made Kohaku blush. 2 more points for the girls.

I sat beside Inu, to his surprise, and gave him a cheery smile. My lips were really going to hurt after how I had to force them to curl up. His chest looked even more muscular at such close range. Must keep myself under control.

"Why are you still wearing your towel?" Sango asked as she poked her head between us.

She was wearing a black bikini with red roses on it that made her extra mysterious and bad girlish. Miroku was sitting up the beach umbrella, but I noticed his eyes kept on glancing towards Sango. To my surprise, he didn't have any red had print on his cheek. Maybe he really was only perverted because of his earlier problems.

My smile turned into an evil grin.

"I'll take it off right now"

I stood up and let Inu be the closest so he would get the full force of my beauty.

Before I took off my towel, I noticed Souten getting heavy flirtations from Shippou, making her face like a tomato. Oh well, at least she's getting some attention from him now.

I dropped the towel I was holding and all their eyes glued on my cute posture I was doing.

Okay, so maybe I was more then a skinny girl. Because a skinny girl with a white bikini with little love hearts on it wouldn't get that much attention from her friends, right?

"Well, what do you think?" I asked cocking my head to look cute.

I saw Inu's face boil up and his ears started producing steam. Bwahahahahaha. 100 points for me.

"Y-you look………" Sango was completely speechless. Hmmm………maybe I over done this a little.

I sat back down beside Inu with a little thump, well known that every one's gaze was still on me and my valentine bikini. I was so glad that I found this in my uncle's mansion.

"Umm………maybe we should go swimming now" Rin asked annoyedly as Kohaku was still staring at me, though she knew this plan of mine was really for Inu. At least she wouldn't give me the cold shoulder.

"You guys go ahead" I put on my straw hat "I'll be sitting here getting a tan" I gave the girls a reassuring smile and laid on my back.

I heard some footsteps and some more splashes, but I noticed that Inu was still sitting beside me with this weird gleam in his eyes.

I reached in to the yellow backpack and came up with a sun tan lotion. My lips curled up in a secret smile. Perfect.

"Hey, Inu?"

Inu looked at me suspiciously.

"Want to help me put on my lotion?"

He's response? A red tomato the size of Eiffel tower would have been an understatement.

I shrugged off pretending to think that he didn't want to and stood up stretching for a good swim.

I probably gave him a good view of my back since I heard steam whistling. I turned to him giving a forced smile.

"I'm going swimming now." I said as I casually walked off towards the river.

But before I could even take a step in to the clear water, Inu had picked me bride style just like when the chemical had exploded in my first day of class. But this time, he didn't have any shirt on and he was holding me more tightly than before, which made me snuggle up against his bare muscular chest. Uh-oh.

"W-what are you doing?!" I yelled/whispered. Sango and the others were still having water fights and didn't notice what he was doing, to my relief/shock as my straw hat fell off.

"Just helping you cool off" Inu whispered huskily.

Grrr.

That's when he dived in to the deep river with me still in his arms.

I tried to get him to let me go but you know that he's a lot stronger then he looks, right? Well the water was refreshing and all but I still couldn't get away from that mutt. I tried to yell at him, but before I did that I caught my self just in time and clamped my mouth shut. Few bubbles came out from my mouth.

He surfaced up with me still in him arms and took a deep breath in. His chest puffed up from the air and I knew he was doing that on purpose.

"Let me go or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

I grinned mischievously and brought out my killer fly swatter that I had borrowed from Sango again.

His eyes widened and he dropped me, literally.

There was a huge splash from the river that created a huge tidal wave.

~*o*~

"Want more hot water?"

Now you see a picture of me with a very frilly hair and a very pissed off face wrapped around in a wet towel. Did I mention how pissed off I was?

"Sure" I replied groggily.

It was near dinnertime and I was still sitting on my bed. Why, you ask? Because I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT MUTT EVER AGAIN!!!

Sango walked out of the dorm room looking very worried to get some hot water for me, leaving me alone in the dorm room.

After some few minutes, I heard some footsteps coming and I was close to falling asleep when I saw a note sliding under the door.

I leaned in to see what it said and nearly fell off my bed. Well, actually, I did fall out of my bed.

'We'll talk at end of summer'

Oh crap………

A/N: Sorry about how short this fic is………I just can't get inspired right now. *sigh* that stupid project is taking way too much of my time. Guess I have to get off of my dad's laptop now. *sigh* I would use the libraries computer and say that I was using it for my project, but for some twisted luck, the library's under construction, and there's only 2 computers that's always occupied………oh well, better do more researching………T-T


	15. Special: Forest of Love

Remember how many times I told you how Ayame was getting really pale each day and she kept on getting skinner, even though she ate so much? Yeah, well, I really didn't want to think it, but I really think she's………never mind, I'm way off topic. I mean, it could be some kind of an exercise she's doing and she just has a lot of motion sicknesses, right? Or I guess it could be really serious like………err, I'm getting way off topic now. To save some time, let's just say that Inu picked particularly on a special day to 'talk'. The particular day when there was going to be a special festival on the school grounds. A particular day when that there was going to be a special treat at the end of the day………

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

Ch.14 Special: Forest of Love

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

I woke up the next morning when the flush of the toilet and loud gagging noises was heard.

I blinked a couple of times, expecting to see some maniac choking one of the girls, but instead I saw Ayame walk out of the bathroom wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Waza matta?" Souten asked groggily as she got up from her bed not trying to cover up some of her French accent.

It was pretty early in the morning since I saw the sun just rising up from the half way shaded windows. Even Kagura, seen usually with her straight and respectful posture, was now totally zombietized with her hair down and he usual trendy make up all blotched up and covered her face like a clown. If only Sesshomaru could see her like that………

Ayame responded with her usual mysterious smile and walked off, not daring to say a word, out of the dorm room.

We just looked after her a little confusedly then shook our heads. It was so usual for her to just walk off like that, that we got too used to it………

That's when Sango sniffed the air.

"Err, what's wrong?" Rin asked staring at Sango with a sweat drop on her head.

"Is that-?" She sniffed again.

I tilted my head up and sniffed a little to smell-

"SMOKE?!" Souten yelled as she jumped out of bed.

We just stared at each other for a while before we all did the same thing, which was-

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

-scream.

Except, of course, for Kagura, who was just too elegant to scream like the humans like the rest of us.

"Please" insert Kagura's surprisingly unladylike snort "it's probably some barbecue or something, just dress up and see what the hell's going on" She must of tried to look responsible and wise, but the clown like face she had and the two white feathers she usually held her short ponytail with, which was now drooping from the left side of her head, just made her look more like a six year old going to a carnival. Oh, how I wished Sesshomaru was here………

We just followed her orders, trying not to laugh out loud in the process, and dressed and cleaned up before we went out side to see what was going on.

We found out that it really was a carnival from the soccer field, you know, those it's-end-of-the-summer-but-we're-going-to-party-as-hard-as-we-can party? But before we actually saw where the smoke was been made from, this happened;

Like Kagura had said, the smoke really was just a barbecue. But first you have to see this picture.

Now you see Kagura walking out like the true lady she is in a slow motion, but then, she sees something horrifying and shocking which makes her stop right on her track as she gets on to the soccer field.

Now you see the figure of Rin who was right behind her, with a cotton candy in her hand, bump in to Kagura, hard, that makes her fall and is caught in to the arms of non other then Kohaku, and the cotton candy just happens to fall out of her hand into the face of Sango, who Rin was talking to.

Sango, who just happens to get a face full of cotton candy, that Ayame would have gotten a heart attack for, goes in to the famous panic mode.

We just so happened to be close to the Ferris wheel and Sango just so happened to stumble in to Miroku's arms, though that caused him to back up in to a certain 'Do not touch or chaos will ensue' lever and the soda he was holding flies from his hand and falls directly at Souten's forehead.

Now Souten has this big bump on her head, and I also get this creepy feeling of déjà vu here, and falls in to *drum rolls* Shippou's arms with this swirly-eye fashion, another déjà vu, who just so happens to have a rubber snake in his hand.

Me, been the jumpy one, jumps and trips on a rock as Shippou threw the snake right at me, in order to catch Souten, mind you, and I just so happen to bump in to *drum rolls yet again* Inu's arms.

Before you ask, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!, you have to first hear what the out come and the reasons why the boys were in that particular spot when we all fell. Except for Kagura, which I'll get in a minute.

First off, Kohaku was helping out at the ring-toss stand that was just next to where Rin was walking before she fell and she just so happened to fall in to him by surprise.

Second off, Miroku was helping out at the Ferris wheel, taking tickets, when he just happened to see Sango stumbling and caught her with his perfect reflex and agility.

Shippou was coming back from the ball-dunking contest, with his 'charming' prize, the rubber snake, to join Kohaku in helping out at the ring-toss stand, when Souten unintentionally fell on to him.

Inu had came out of the school from just talking to Kouga about the up-coming soccer game, who had to go to his room and check for the practice times. So Inu though it was a good idea to come out to the end of the summer festival, after been able to loose Kikyo from running around in the castle, and was going to help out Miroku as he had promised, when I just so happened to fall in to his strong yet warm arms.

The outcome?

Remember the 'chaos will ensue' lever?

Yeah, well, that just so happens to have the name of the emergency stop lever.

You get the picture right?

I clung for my life, or to Inu, as the loud screeching sound of the Ferris wheel stopping sucked in all the screaming that was going on as sparks flew every where and hit every one and every thing alike in sight.

It could have been just me, but I think that Inu was shielding me from the sparks as I felt his body hold me in to a tight embrace.

When I had the enough courage to cock my head and peek what was happening, I gasped as I saw what had made Kagura stop on her track. What had made her make Rin fall on to Kohaku. Which had made Rin throw her cotton candy at Sango's face. Which had made Sango fall on Miroku. Which had made him throw his pop at Souten. Which had made her fall on Shippou. Which had made him throw the rubber snake. Which had made me jump and trip on a rock. Which had made me fall in to Inu's warm yet strong arms.

Sesshomaru.

Not just any Sesshomaru mind you.

SESSHOMARU IN A STINKING CHEF'S HAT COOKING A BARBECUE WITH A WHITE APRON!!!

~*o*~

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

~*o This is not in Kagome's point of view o*~

Kouga was trying to find out where the screeching sound and the screaming was coming from as he walked down the empty hallway.

He was getting tired of going around this crazy castle like-maze as he kept on walking around and around the similar looking gray stone walls. Yes, he was lost. For practically living here for more then three years, this place still had some hallways that no one ever even walked through, so you'll have to excuse his direction disability.

That's when he stepped on something rather soft. Something rather warm. Something rather fleshy and skinny………

That's when the human mat moaned in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kouga screamed, manly, and jumped off of the groaning mat.

"You didn't have to yell you know" The girl talked in a matter of factly tone as she got up, after the echo of his manly scream subsided as his voice bounced of the cold hard walls.

Ayame.

Kouga quickly hid his shock as he realized who the human mat was.

"Ha, well, why the hell are you on the floor then, huh?" He asked triumphantly, but then realized why immediately as she got up to a sitting position.

She looked deathly pale, like when Kagura was in the hospital after she was almost beaten to death.

Ayame was about to say something but then her eyes bulged and clapped her hands over her mouth as if she was about to puke. Actually, she really WAS going to puke.

Kouga grimaced.

"H-hey, are you okay?" But before he even finished his question, she dashed off, probably towards the lady's bathroom.

Kouga stared for a minute, then shrugged and followed after her. She was much better at directions than him at soccer, so he should just follow her, since it seemed a whole lot better then just walking away trying to find the exit and getting even more lost.

He followed after her casually thinking what was wrong with her and deciding whether or not to take her to the nurse's office or just let her become sick until she has to go back to France and stay at his grandparent's mansion. The second one sounded much more tempting………

He heard some gagging and choking as he rounded the corner and saw the lady's door open to show an even paler Ayame stepping out. He grimaced again. He had promised him self never to go to the hospital wing after he had saw Kagura's horrible pale image. This wasn't really helping out at erasing that memory.

"H-hey, you okay?" He said stepping a step towards her as she looked up blankly up at him.

Then without warning, she took a shaking step towards him and totally collapsed in to his arms.

Kouga was glued to the spot with wide eyes before he had enough sense to look down at her. He flinched.

Her eyes were half closed from pain/exhaustion and he could just make out the green eyes that was glazed over and was blankly looking up at him. This was more creepy then those horror movies with the unreal ghosts.

He sighed as he made his mind to take her to the hospital wing. And there he was, just thinking about a way to scare her off, now lifting her and flipping her over on to his right shoulder. The fact that she was only wearing a green tube top and her white shorts were extra short was not helping or comforting at all.

He tried to hide his blush as he began to carry her awkwardly up the stairs, thanking god that no one was watching and praying at the same time, that he wasn't going to get lost either………

~*o*~

I looked around the quickly darkening grounds of the soccer field.

There was flashing lights and the music was really matching perfectly with the emotions around the carnival and it also reminded me of the time we went to the amusement park.

I gulped.

I was now alone with Inu for some twisted luck thanks to someone up there that seems to really hate me for some reason.

Rin and Kohaku had said they needed to go and talk to Myouga-sensei about something. Souten and Shippou had said something about talking to Totousai-sensei about something too. Miroku and Sango said that they had to go and help the still stuck Ferris wheel since they WERE the ones who made it stuck. For Kagura and Sesshomaru, well, I really have no idea, since we got separated after that sparking incident. I just hope that they weren't planning this.

Now that I thought about it, there were fewer people here then there were just a few hours ago, and for some weird, actually, check that, I meant VERY weird reason, more girls were asking Inu if he wanted to go to the forest with them then ever. But every single time, especially to Kikyo, who kept on asking him the same question over and over, he would shake his head and put his arm around my shoulder or around my waist as a response.

The girls would respond by glaring at me or hissing like a cat and look at him with this farewell like teary goodbye eyes and walk off with this somber expression until they ran into a group of boys and start flirting with them. Except, of course, for Kikyo who kept on coming back after every five minutes.

It was probably close to the finale finish of the carnival, that had fireworks and such, but that was when Inu had pulled me off, more like dragging me around the waist, towards the forest.

Some boys hooted at us as we walked on towards the forest, though I had no idea why and kept my self quiet, promising my self not to say a single word to Inu.

He still had his arm around my waist and seemed to pull me closer as we neared the forest, as if I was going to run away, if I even had the guts to, that is. He didn't say a thing, but I noticed some other love birds running hand in hand as they also run in to the forest giggling like crazy. I was just about to ask about them when I realized that I promised my self that I wasn't suppose to talk to him, though his arm was getting tighter and tighter.

He kept on dragging me as we passed a sign that said 'Forbidden' and as I read closer, I noticed the small red letters that Souten was talking about, 'Forest of Love'.

I shivered a bit.

I'll give you two words.

Bad move.

"Cold?" Inu whispered huskily, and tightened his grip around me, as if I wasn't already choking to death.

I noticed some more signs as we kept on going through the narrowing trail like 'Do not enter' and 'I'm warning you' and the last one that stood just at the end of the trail said something that greatly confused me;

'Oh right, but I warned you [ladies, if your stomach gets big, don't say we didn't warn you]'

O.O

Okay~

Inu seemed to not notice these signs and kept on pulling me, even if he did totally go off the trail at the end point.

I heard some giggling, but I dared not ask where that had come from. I was getting more nervous each time I heard those weird shuffling sounds of clothes.

O.O

I got incredibly cold for some reason.

That's when Inu stopped abruptly which made me almost fall from the suddenness.

I looked around to see where we were and couldn't kill my gasp.

The picture in front of me was just so incredibly better then a painting!

We were next to a huge oak tree or something like that, that was standing right by the clear blue riverside that looked like a mirror. This was probably the school tree I heard so much about.

"So" Inu started breaking the silence and speaking softly.

I tired to avoid his eyes and looked away at the other direction.

He apparently noticed this and let me go, thank god, and held my chin, forcing it to look towards his way. Not good.

I flinched a bit.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He whispered as he let go of my chin and took a step towards me.

I snorted.

"You noticed?" I replied sarcastically.

"Why?" he asked as his voice slightly raised and took another step towards me.

"I don't have to tell you" I didn't want for him to find out my past really. I took a step back.

Another step forward.

Another step back.

"You seem to hate me, you know?" he asked teasingly as he took another step towards me.

"Really?" I asked in an uninterested voice as I took a step back.

A step forward.

A step back-whoops.

Apparently, I hadn't realized that he had backed me up all the way against the school tree. Not good at all.

"Yeah" He whispered, now really close to my face as he looked down at me. He was a head taller then me, which I had just realized, so I felt a little vulnerable right then and there.

I looked away.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered furiously.

He put a hand against the tree next to my face and leaned in, truly like a bad boy style. He caressed my cheek with his other hand, forcing me to look in to his violet eyes that looked as if I could have dived in to. He was damn good at making girls look at him, mind you.

He cocked one of his eyebrows to my response, as if it was obvious.

An answer.

He's response was my furious glare.

He wasn't getting nothing from me, I tell you. Nada, zilch, zippo-

That's when it happened.

He leaned in as he put one arm around my waist and his other behind my head to tip me over in a true villain style kiss as he leaned me back, ready to take my first kiss.

But he didn't technically kiss me, just a brush against my lips with his, a tease.

He pulled back as he licked his lips and straightened me up.

O.O

I just stared at him, dazed, speechless, open-eyed, and most of all shocked. Though I had this feeling that I should have been disgusted or something, but I wasn't. I actually liked it, not that I liked him or anything.

Again, he took his bad boy position as he leaned in further, pretending that nothing had happened. He was damn good at acting, let me tell you that.

"Well?"

I sighed in defeat. Maybe a little wouldn't hurt.

"I got dumped, got it?" I said, trying to make it simple and short.

He raised his eyebrow.

"That's it? What, just dumped?" he asked a little laughingly and leaned in to look in to my eyes, as if to search for any more answers.

I groaned in frustration. Maybe just a little bit more wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, it ended before it even started, get it?"

"………He two timed you?"

"Give the man a Nobel Prize" I snorted. I was getting pretty annoyed as each more minute passed.

Inu leaned even more down as he searched through my eyes like lasers. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath against my upper lip. This was getting way too uncomfortable for my liking.

Maybe a little bit more?

"Grr………if it'll make you leave me alone, my grandpa died the same day he dumped me and I promised my self that I would never see any more man, got it?!"

Silence.

Complete utter silence that horribly terrified me. Not even a cricket dared to chirp as the sun completely settled and the red sky turned in to a dark blue one.

He had made me tell him one of my most deep emotions, though it wasn't my REAL secret.

Thank god for that.

Inu looked at me with this real weird look in his eyes. Pity? No, it wasn't quite like that. Just a frown. A plain frown.

I growled.

"Just leave me alone!" Then, I ran. Or tried to, that is.

Ine grabbed me by the wrest and forced me to turn around as he pushed me back against the tree, yet again. He's arms snaked around my waist and pushed me rather hard against the tree.

This time though, he leaned in more forcefully and his lips fully covered my lips wildly.

I gasped as his tongue licked my lips, looking for a permission to be let in, giving him the perfect opportunity to roam around my mouth and suck on my bottom lip as my eyes started to flutter close. I started to feel numb and felt like melting in to him completely, but luck would have it, humans needed to breathe and I was running out of air.

As if reading my mind, he let go of my lips but still held me close as he trailed more kisses down below to my neck, where he sucked on it, hard. Damn, he was good.

"I-Inu" I said, through a moan.

I swore I felt his smirk against my neck as he sucked harder and answered.

"What?"

"What………what was that?"

He paused for a second until he finally let go and brought me against him hard on his chest as he rested his chin on my head, pretending to sniff my hair scent.

"You know what the legend says?" He spoke gently, totally changing the subject.

"Hmm?" I probably have questioned him more, but I felt a bit light headed so just sank more in to his embrace.

He half carried me with him towards the edge of the lakeside to see the clear view of the carnival lights, just across the dark blue river.

He set me down and sat behind me as he wrapped his arms around my neck for warmth. I didn't struggle.

I didn't hate him anymore.

I was more confused.

One minute, I hated his guts, the next; he's molesting me beside the river and in the so-called 'Forest of Love'.

How did he do it?

My mind was completely blank as I searched for any clues to that.

"They say that the principal met his wife here" Inu whispered as he rested his head beside my shoulder and started to suck on my neck again. I just encouraged him on as I cocked my head.

"I hear this was where they first kissed" More sucking.

"You mean, that's why it's a make-out pad now?" I asked, not really getting the concept, as I was too busy enjoying the sensation of his tongue against my nick and cocked my head even more to get more feeling.

He grunted, or probably purred, since I wasn't really paying much attention.

That's when I heard some more rustling behind me and Inu and I quickly snapped my head, which made Inu growl since it made him loose my neck while sucking, and saw two figures come out.

My eyes popped, literally.

Miroku was holding Sango's wrest, who was trying to cover her shoulder bare shoulder, as he dragged her beside us.

I was now getting the concept here.

Any couple in the forest just so gets struck by a cupid that lived in the 'Forest of Love'. Funny, huh?

"What's up, Inu?" Miroku said as he settled on the ground beside us with the flushed Sango in a similar position like us.

Inu grunted a little annoyedly.

"Weren't you suppose to be helping out at the-" I started, a little confused.

"Bogus" Sango said a little blush on her cheek.

My left eyebrow went up.

So she really did have a dark side, huh?

"Where's the other two love birds?" Inu asked as I guessed the two love birds were Shippou+Souten and Kohaku+Rin.

Miroku shrugged.

"Probably near the 'Bikini Lake' or the 'Tea House', since they're quite too young to come in to the 'Forest of Love'." Miroku replied wisely.

Suddenly, a huge bang interrupted as colorful sparks flew across the night sky.

I looked up to see beautiful red fireworks been sent from the carnival as they seemed to bloom like flowers.

That's probably why Inu had taken me here. For the sight and the love. Smart, eh?

He pulled me back against him again as the fireworks started to go off more and more couples started to appear around the forest.

Let me tell you, he was very good at cuddling.

I smiled to my self.

Only in one night, I had gotten the most popular guy who was now sucking gently on my neck yet again.

Slowly, my cracked heart was been mended by my new boyfriend.

A/N: Whew! Man, that was a long chapter! Took me two whole days too………oh well, you know, this was the chapter that inspired me to write this story on a piece of paper. Well, hope you're satisfied and I got to get back to work on my project. Yeah, still working on it. It was already turned in yesterday, but, can you believe it?! Our school janitor threw ALL the projects away, thinking that it was piece of crap. NOW WE HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!! *Breathes in, breathes out* at least our teacher sit it up at least to a C, so if any one fails on this project, they'll get a C instead of an F. Well, by for now, and hope you REVIEW!

~*o Sasali the Snowgirl o*~


	16. Finale: Winter Secret

Remember that time with the amusement park? Yeah, well, this was just like it. As you probably have known, I HATE winter. Sorry father winter, but I truly despise you. So some of you think that hate is a little too strong for my description, but I truly, undoubtedly, HATE IT! Though, I won't go in to the details for exactly why I hate it, I haven't felt the same about winter ever since my grandpa died, or actually, it started way before that. Let's just say that I wasn't the snow type, okay? Anyway, school started after the *ahem* make-out *ahem* scene and everything changed after that.

People knew that Inu and me were already going out and Inu's rabid fan girls disappeared entirely. To my shock and amazement, Kikyo also gave up on Inu, and rumor has it, that she's seen Naraku or something.

Yes, you heard me right, she's seen Naraku, that same psycho who tried to kill Kagura.

Anyway, everything here happened during autumn, or the love season, as I call it. But usually I though of autumn as a warning season for that harsh cold season.

And without me realizing, winter had crawled up on me without my realizations, and sky sprinkled down with those small bits of ice that, in my opinion, looks like small snowboards for those fallen angels.

Just great………

~*o*~

Thou Shall Not Hate Winter

The Finale Ch.15 Winter Secret

By: Snowgirl A.K.A Sasali

~*o*~

Just great, I tell you, just great.

Winter, winter, winter, oh, how I hate, the season of blizzard, the season of ice.

Oh, how I hate the season of coldness, how I hate winter.

I shall melt the season with my anger, with my flames, la, la, la!

Okay, so now you get the idea, right?

THAT I HATE WINTER!!!

Anyway, let's get back to the important subject, shall we?

~*o*~

I sighed depressingly; making the cold window in front of me hazed with my warm breath.

I watched silently as the little ice snows starting to fall from the dark black sky.

It was Christmas, and I was alone on my dorm bed. Anything wrong with that?

All the other girls were too busy in the closet or the bathroom putting on their make-ups, or getting in to their dresses for the ball.

Yes, it was that time of year, not that I don't like balls, mind you. It's just that it just so happened to be set in the ice season. Who made the schedule for goodness sake!

"Kagome, you okay?"

I looked away from the depressing sight in front of me and turned to look at Rin, who was wearing a pink silk dress with spaghetti straps that was thinner than a piece of paper. I felt a little uncomfortable with that as an image of her dress falling crawled in to my head. I SO didn't need that.

"Yeah, by the way, you look really cute!" I lied. I still felt a little hesitant to have some good time in the winter, and the fact that Rin looked more mature and beautiful, instead of small and cute was also the truth. Sesshomaru would have been crying in joy if he was here and saw his little Rin all grown up and going to the winter ball with Kohaku.

Rin giggled in response and went back to helping Souten with her scarlet dress that complemented her bloody-red eyes that was also glittering in the dim light. She looked a little grumpy, since you know that she was a tomboy. Hehehe………

I looked back through the window, to find that the dark sky had gotten even darker, if that was possible, and the window was now halfway covered with more snow.

A depressing sigh escaped from my mouth. 'Fun' still wasn't the word I would like to mix with the season, winter, but Inu wouldn't dare go to the ball alone.

Something about that made me smile as a picture of his rabid fan girls chasing him through the dance floor creeped in to my head. Guess I had no choice. Besides, whom else do you think Inu will go with? Kikyo? Please insert my unladylike snort here.

Walking, I picked up my blue silk dress with the clear blue shawl, which my uncle bought for me, pervert, and walked in to the bathroom.

Ayame was wearing her white dress with a light green shawl that complemented her eyes and was helping Sango put on her hot pink mascara.

Sango was wearing her midnight blue dress with a single gold dragon snaking around her dress that made it especially stand out.

"Hey Ayame, you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Word had spread that Ayame was bulimic, not that I really believe some idiotic rumors, but she does act weird and all………

"Yeah, just trying to add this pink mascara on Sango" Ayame replied, though I highly suspected that she had understood what I meant and was only acting dumb.

~*o*~

The hallway was clattered with students and the place was completely decorated with colorful streams and the light was especially dim for romantic purposes.

"Where is he?" I thought out loud looking at the school clock, though the dim lights made it hard to see.

"Right here" A husky voice whispered in my ear as two warm arms snaked around my stomach and he started nibbling on my neck.

Let me tell you, I was especially glad that all the other girls were already in the gym and didn't see Inu's embarrassing romantic side.

I had to use all my well power to make him stop making another hickey on my neck like after the make-out scene which was one of the reasons why people found out that me and Inu were going out.

"Don't, it's bad enough I have to keep wearing turtle necks!" I screeched in Inu's ear.

He only chuckled and led me in to the gym with this arrogant smirk that wanted to make me punch him. Grrr.

But all that thought disappeared as we made our entrance in the gym and saw the decoration cover the volley ball nets and even the trophies, to the boy's distress, and how the white confetti made this place look as if it was just hit by a blizzard. Some one needed to change the designer.

Than something else caught my view.

In all of the western style clothes, there was one dress that stood out more. It was a purple kimono with very cute frillings and the wearer of the kimono was dancing with Sesshomaru. She also had her hare down and her scarlet eyes shined with laughter and she looked suspiciously like………wait a second………

KAGURA?!

Woah, that was something unexpected.

"You want to go to the refreshments table?" Inu asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

I tried to clear out my head with the picture of the completely different Kagura who was now, obviously, officially with Sesshomaru.

"Y-yeah, sure"

But I couldn't help but think about the couple as Inu led me to the refreshment table.

We passed Miroku and Sango who were dancing, Souten and Shippou who were both too shy to dance and were eating, and Rin and Kohaku who were flirting with each other next to the trophy stands.

For some reason I couldn't stop but think-

-'5 down, 1 to go'-

-for some reason………

~*o This is Not in Kagome's Point of View o*~

The green-eyed girl looked herself up and down in front of the gym doors.

It wasn't unusual for her to want to see herself again and again. It was like a habit now. Ever since Kouga found out that she had been knowingly throwing herself up, she had been watched over by Nurse Kaede like a mouse trapped in a cage with a starving cat. She only wanted to-

"What are you doing?" a gruff voice asked from behind Ayame.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" She screamed as she snapped back to see Kouga covering his ears with his hand.

"Do you really have to scream?!" Kouga asked irritably.

"When someone is behind me unnoticed, YES!" Ayame said, still panic in her voice.

Kouga snorted.

"Don't get all scared, I only wanted to ask one thing"

Ayame's heart sped up before she actually understood the situation. Was he really going to-?

"Why were you throwing up half of your lunch everyday?"

Oh, never mind.

Ayame groaned in frustration.

"Do you really want to know?" Ayame said a little snippily.

Kouga nodded in response.

"I guess I can't lie………I wanted to be skinny" She said, not meeting his eyes.

Kouga snorted again.

"That's not what I mean, I knew you wanted to be skinny, but why?" He explained as if it was obvious.

Ayame definitely didn't meet his eyes this time.

"Well-" She stuttered out.

"Well?"

"………"

"Hurry up!"

"………oh, right already, I wanted to be skinny, because-"

"Because?!"

"FOR YOU!" She literally shouted.

That was totally unexpected for Kouga as he took a step back from the shaking Ayame, who was desperately trying to hold her self from collapsing and crying her eyes out.

"F-for me? B-but why?" He asked completely dumbfounded.

A single tear ran down her cheek which made him wince, only slightly though.

"Because, I wanted to at least have a happy marriage" Her little tears were now the size of eggs as more and more tears flowed down her cheek.

Without any thought about what he was doing, Kouga was now right in front of Ayame and hugging her in pure instinct. These words kept on ringing in his head-

~ What am I doing? ~

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, changing the words from his head.

"I-I mean, that my parents never loved me, they never lost their money, they just wanted to sell me off, THEY NEVER LOVED ME!" She cried out the last part as her sobs got louder and louder.

Kouga was too shocked and speechless.

Her parents never loved her? He couldn't help but feel like an idiot right now, for trying to push her away for so many times. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen to her if he sent her back to France. Well she be sold off again? Or even worse, will she be sent to a whorehouse? He shivered at those thoughts.

"Ayame" he whispered.

She looked up, her make-up now all blotchy all over her face.

"I love you"

She gasped.

"You do?" She asked, her face totally doubtful and her face was totally covered with uncertainty.

Kouga searched in his mind if he really did want her around. If he really did want to be with her for the rest of his life. If he really did love her.

He didn't say anything for a while and every minute that passed, Ayame's heart started to sink again.

~ He was only trying to make me feel better ~

She though bitterly.

Then she felt his embrace loosen, and she felt like crying again, but then a warm hand grabbed her wrest and before she realized what was going on, she was pulled in to a passionate kiss.

That's when she realized, that's when she knew, that some one in this world, had the heart, to love her.

And she thanked him by responding to the kiss as she put her arms around Kouga's neck.

~*o*~

I some how knew that the crying had meant something out side the gym doors. I was probably the only one who heard what was going on out side, and knew that some how; their marriage was going to be just fine.

I couldn't help but smile against Inu as I leaned down on his shoulder as we kept on dancing with the slow music.

That's when I realized something. I was having a good time. A damn good time too. What with Inu always nibbling on my neck and flirting very heavily on me. Oh god no. I was having a good time when they were gone. When they were dead. When it was winter. No.

"No" I whispered as a single tear slowly streaked down my flushed cheek from the dance.

Inu who heard my whisper looked down to see my eyes now fully watered up.

"What?"

"NO!!!" I cried out, and ran towards the exit, fully aware that every one was watching, that it was still snowing out side, that it was winter.

~*o*~

I don't know what made me go there, why I was here, or why I was standing in front of the school tree, but I was.

I ran and ran through the snow and for some god-forsaken reason, into the forest.

I was now in front of the school tree, where Inu and I first kissed.

But I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about anything that would make me smile. It would be betraying my family. My dead-

"Kagome!"

I looked behind me, or more like above me, to see that Inu had somehow sneaked up from behind, without me knowing. He was always good at sneaking up.

But I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to see anyone's face right now. Not now.

"No" I whispered silently, though Inu must have heard me, because before I could take a step back, he was right in front of me with his intense violet eyes glaring in to my hazel eyes. His eyes were more menacing than I could have ever imagined and I winced at his tight grip.

"Tell me"

That did it.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I had to tell someone. It was already eating me alive with the truth.

Breathlessly, I took a step and collapsed in to his embrace, just noticing the freezing temperature, and blacked out, just like that.

~*o*~

"You have to talk now" Inu said quietly as he leaned in on the couch and he looked over at me on the opposite side of the couch.

I would have looked pretty pathetic if I had a mirror to see myself. I was wrapped around in a pink towel and my eyes were probably all puffy and red and my hair was probably all messed up.

I sniffed a couple of times. At least he was the only person with me in the fireplace, but then I felt a little uncomfortable with that, all the same.

"Y-you know Tatemono?" I asked, still stuttering from the cold.

"You mean the famous dead soccer player? Of course, why?" He asked, insert my wince to the word 'dead', though I was a little shocked that he wasn't advancing on me or anything. Probably doesn't want to catch my flu.

"He was my father" I said plainly expecting for him to yell or shout that I was lying or something, but again to my shock, he only stared at me with amazement obviously featured on his face. At least he trusts me.

"I know what the rumors says, that he was driving too fast because he was late for the championship game and drove off the road with his friend and his wife and killed them all." I sighed back a tear.

"So you mean that's-"

"Bogus" I cut in, too much into telling him the truth.

"He wasn't the driver, he's limbo driver was. But it wasn't Onigumo's fault either. Some drunk driver crashed them off the cliff and my mom, dad and my unborn brother died." I was crying non-stop by now.

"Unborn?"

"They weren't driving to the game, they were having my mom's baby, Souta. They were driving to the hospital, and Onigumo was thrown out of the car before it drove off, he's still alive, just horribly burned"

"So, it was a lie?"

"Some news reporter must have stretched the truth a little too much" I said, my face totally blank now, my eyes all swelled up.

I was a bit surprised when Inu put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, to anyone?" He asked in a whisper, barely audible.

I looked away from his intense gaze.

"I didn't want to butt in to anyone's life with my pathetic problems" I whispered the truth.

"NO!" Inu yelled as he abruptly stood up and glared down at me.

That surprised me a bit. He wasn't the type to yell or make a fuss over anything.

"W-what?"

"I said no!" Then he leaned down in front of me, his face with no hint of anything but seriousness. That was very different for him.

"You know that the secret you held for so long could eat you alive?! You have to tell someone!" Before I knew what he meant, he was on top of me on the couch, kissing me wildly.

He cared. He did care. He loved me.

That's when something that I distinctly remembered popped back in to my mind.

~ I only wanted to make you stronger………until you got your protector ~

Inu was my protector.

~*~

~* 8 years later *~

"Congratulations!" The whole crowd yelled, as the couple kissed passionately in front of the snowing church.

The bride opened her green eyes, with her long brown ponytail, in the snow as she hugged her already blushing blue-eyed husband who had a short black hair.

"Go Ayame! Way to go Kouga!" A brown-haired man with a long ponytail held up with a blue ribbon yelled particularly out as his girlfriend, a red-eyed girl with two long braids, slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shippou!" She hissed playfully.

"What Souten?" Shippou looked at her with his best innocent face.

Kouga and Ayame smiled brilliantly as they all approached in to the reception room, where every else was.

They were greeted by a huge bang from the reception room as a baby crying was heard from the corner of the room.

"Oy, you didn't feel her up, did you Miroku?" Kouga asked, immediately noticing the huge boomerang.

"No! My wife just saw a mice that's all!" A man with a long low ponytail replied as he held a shorthaired woman in his arms, bride style.

"Mice?! That was a RAT!" Sango screamed as she grabbed her boomerang again.

"Please, would you stop yelling? My baby's sleeping" A woman with a long ponytail held up by a single slender hair spoke up quietly with a 2month old baby in her arms. Beside her was a man with a short cropped silver hair with his arm around his wife.

"Sorry, Kagura" Sango replied as she got down from her husband's arms.

"Forgot about Kanna."

Kagura and Sesshomaru's baby was named after Kagura's sister, who had disappeared after her beat up and was never seen again.

Kagura nodded in understatement and stroked the baby's short silver hair. She was already looking like her father.

"Ayame!" A girl with a long ponytail sticking out of her head with her boyfriend right behind her, who had short-cropped hair, shouted.

"Rin!" Ayame yelled in happiness and waved as Rin and her boyfriend, Kohaku, ran up to them.

"Oh my god, it has been such a long time!" The girls both yelled in joy.

Kohaku and Kouga just sighed in unison.

Then the door opened up as a hard blast of cold wind came in with some snow and two figures came in.

One was a man with a short-cropped hair, excluding his long forelock, with intense violet eyes and beside him was a woman with two buns on her head and her eyes shined with hazel.

"Inu! Kagome! You made it!" Souten yelled as they gathered around the couple.

"Eek! Souten! You changed so much!" Kagome shrieked.

"Speak for your self! Look at you!" Souten shrieked back.

All the girls made their own little group as they kept on shrieking back to each other on how they all change. Especially Kagura.

"So, little brother, how have you been" Sesshomaru greeted formally as he shook Inu's hand.

"Not bad at all, Sesshy, or should I say, Doctor Sesshy?" Inu teased as he looked at Sesshomaru's glasses comically.

He only nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's been a long time, eh Inu?" Shippou cheered, not quite as tall as Inu.

"I'm going to have to give you a ticket on that" Miroku said as he whipped out a ticket book.

"WHAT?! You maybe the chief of Tokyo police, but you can't just give me a ticket!" The young astronaut retorted.

"He got you there" Kohaku, or the young marine biologist, sided.

"Hey, help me out here!" Miroku grabbed the detective's, Kouga's, sleeve as the two boys slowly advanced on them.

"Feh, you guys never learn do you?" Inu, or the start soccer player, asked as he watched the comical sight, while fumbling something in his pocket.

"Brother, is that-?" Sesshomaru eyed him suspiciously.

Inu smirked.

Sesshomaru only smirked back.

~*~

The reception went pretty well, if you count the girls having a catfight for the bouquet and some clumsy fumbling with the garter, to Ayame's and Kouga's embarrassment, well, then yes, the reception did go pretty well.

It was almost to the end of the reception, when, to everyone's surprise, Kouga took the microphone, since he was always the shy one and all.

"I would like to announce something for a friend of mine" The room went deadly quiet as the people wondered what he was talking about.

"Inu, it's time!" He yelled as the room went to total darkness and the only light was now all focused on Kagome, to her confusion.

"W-what?" She stuttered out.

Then she saw Inu, sitting beside her, stand up and kneel right in front of her as he started fumbling something in his pocket. She gasped. Could he be-?

"Kagome" he started "I know that we knew each other for a long time. I know that we shared a lot of secrets that no one else in this room knows-" Kagome knew that he was talking about her past, since he distinctly winked at her and made her red face. "-and that we put a lot of trust in each other. But there was one question I never asked you. Something that'll change our lives, so if you refuse, I'll understand, but Kagome-" Then he suddenly pulled our a black box and opened it in front of her.

Kagome gasped as she saw that it was a blue sapphire ring. His mother's, as she recognized it when she visited his parent's house before.

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome slowly looked up from the black box and up to Inu's face, all in slow motion. At the same speed, her shocked face subsided and was replaced by a smile. Everyone held their breath as she opened her mouth to answer-

"Yes."

The whole place shook as they clapped and whistled as Inu hugged her and Kagome hugged him back.

But he whispered something in her ear that only she heard and understood.

"I hope you like winter now," Inu whispered huskily.

Kagome's thought's of the freezing winter was slowly been replaced by the sweet snow as she flashback to just a few moments ago, when he finally asked the question she had been waiting for so long.

"Yes," She repeated.

_"I love winter."_

**The End**

A/N: *confetti and party streams out* YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! It's over! 200 reviews too! If you didn't know, it was extremely hard for me to type, because my vein popped in my left arm, so I only typed with my right hand! IT'S REALLY DONE!!! COMPLETE! FINISHED! OWARI! THE END! And for the last time for this fic! REVIEW!

Bye! I'll miss you all! And hope you read my next fic, though I'm still working on it!

~*o Sasali the Snowgirl o*~

Disclaimer: For Kami's sake, this is a shout out! Why is this thing here?!

A/N: Okay, so I decided to do a little shout out for ALL the people who reviewed. I just felt a little bad for everyone who reviewed and didn't get any response. The guilt was eating me alive! Well better get started. Just to let you know, I splitted this in to two parts; anonymous and the registered.

Registered

lynnxlady- Thanks for been the first reviewer! I really appreciate that! Hope you read more of my fics!

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome- Hey, hey! I love your penname! Inuyasha/Kagome does ROCK! Woohoo! Thanks for reading!

Skamori- You like it? You really, really like my fics? *Bursts out crying* My talent really isn't wasted! Wahhhhh! *Tears of joy*

DemonBlade- *Still crying* I'm sooo happy that you liked my fic! I appreciate your up-lifting reviews!

catleya- Thanks for reviewing! So happy, so happy *begins to act insane*

Kiyomisa- You're not jealous, are you? I'm sure your fic'll get more reviews when you update again! If you want my advice, maybe you can change your summary a bit, but everything else is just fine! Thanks for reviewing!

Ishi- How's this? Long enough for you? I hope you liked this fic, though it might seem unprofessional, oh well! Nothing could bring me down now! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Lady-Ravenclaw- Thanks for liking my fic all the way from the start! Just a question, but is your penname based on Harry Potter? Harry Potter ROCKS! Just watched the second movie! Loved it! But the slug part was a bit too much, and I was eating my hot dog too………

narcoleptic shishkabob- You must get this a lot, but I like your penname! Shishkabob, shishkabob *begins to chant non-stop* Err, anyway, 'School Daze' by Clara? I haven't seen the fic for such a long time that I almost forgot about it! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Akane- Thanks for reviewing! Your penname is based on Ranma, right? If it isn't, that's just a huge coincidence!

bReAkAh GuRL- Wow, I'll never be able to remember your penname *someone throws an icicle at her head for her idiocity* . Err, anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

JustAnotherPerson- Just another person? Well, you sure do stand out thanks to your helpful reviews! Thanks for reviewing! And your intuition was right from the start! It did turn out Inuyasha/Kagome!

notaningen- That's an interesting penname you got there, not that I'm complaining or anything, thanks for reviewing!

K-chan- K-chan, what does that stand for? Err, anyway, thanks for reviewing all the way!

Emcronia- Thanks so much for reviewing! Love your fic! Hope you update the 'Dark Truth' soon!

Abby-Kitty- I'm so glad you liked my fic! Abby-kitty………kind of sounds familiar………hmm, anyway hope you read my other fics! Or maybe you have………my head's getting messed up here.

Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko- Wow, long penname you got there *gets hit by an icicle as usual* Err, anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope to hear from you in my other stories!

Mynuet- O.O *hits herself with an icicle* I'm such an idiot! I didn't notice your willingness to help with my awful vocabulary! Gak! I should have offered you a line!………Oh well, can't pout over the past, and thanks for your offer!

Nana- Did you see it? I actually managed some Miroku/Sango romance in there! Whew! That took some while! I guess I'm only good at Inuyasha/Kagome fic………

zel no miko- ^_________^ I just lo~ove waffy! It's my specialty! Mwahahahaha!

IsleofSolitude- Whew! Glad to know that someone else is writing Kagura/Sesshomaru fics, not that I mind Rin/Sesshomaru!

Nicole- Thanks for taking your time and reviewing, on like other people who I'm sure haven't even dropped one review and is reading this right now………*scenery goes very dark*

Shisou- Hey, hey! Glad to know there's more than two people who is actually interested in Kagura/Sesshomaru fics! Note: I STILL don't mind Rin/Sesshomaru!

Lady Peacecraft- Sure I know what you mean! That's my talent for adding angsty in humor fics! Though I can't help it but to end it in a happy ending!

Adria Tryst- *Gets blown off* wow, you sure do put a lot of action in your speeches, not that I mind ^-^

Phlie- Wow, you actually have an child to take care of and yet you still have time to read my crappy fic………I'm so touched! *begins to cry again* At least you have a husband that understands your need to read and type! lol

ShadowSpinner- I'm so glad you had the time to review! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, you get the idea-

liz3386- Wow! Thanks for your very long yet gracious review! I can really see that you actually like this fic! Thank you so, so, so much!

Miaka Kennyuuki- Simple! Umino means 'the ocean's-', second, hitoriko means only child, kazeno means 'the wind's-', and last of all, ookami means wolf, and yes, there all Japanese! That's my Japanese lesson to you for today! Thanks for reviewing!

Sakura-Princess- I like your thirst for chapters! Sounds just like me! He he he, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

tenshineko- 'tenshineko'? An angel cat? *squeals* I like cats! An angel cat is so much better!………anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Talon skydragon- Eek! I can't believe one of my favorite author is actually taking their own time to read this awful fic! Thanks so much!

Shaha-Rain Ookami- Ooh! Interesting penname you got there, and thanks for saying that this is one of your favorite fics! I'm so touched *sniff*

Chibi Shi-chan- At least someone actually understands my pain, want to go purple-dinosaur-with-green-dots-hunting with me? J/K

Oyuki- O.O! Only 500 hundred students?! My school's so packed that they had to rebuild most of the classrooms to fit all the students in! You're so lucky, you don't have to suffocate in your classroom during hot days………

just peachy- Yay! I was so surprised that someone at your level would actually have the time to read one of my crappy fics! (I was surprised that anyone read this fic, to be more truthful)

Hanamaru825- Yup! This fic sure is cute! Thanks for reviewing!

esfwolf- You think? Maybe I do better in humor/romance than drama fics………

Yume-damo-shirinai- Maybe I should change my penname, I keep seeing more and more interesting pennames! Anyhow, thanks for liking my fic!

B-chan- Thanks for liking my fic and actually taking your time to read it!

JapAnimationRulz- Your penname says it all! Animes rule! Yahooooooo! Err, thanks for reading!

cherrymecha- Thanks for liking this fic and all the couples! I just wish everyone will appreciate my taste for Inuyasha couples (Note: I DON'T MIND RIN/SESSHOMARU FIC!)

Momori- Thank you for reading and thinking that this fic is actually cool!

AkemiAngst- Thanks for trying to help me with my typos and saying that this was an original fic! I really appreciate that!

Ookami-chan- Really? You think this fic is adorable? It's nice to hear what you wanted to hear, anyhow, thanks for reading!

ice-cold- Sweet is my middle name! Whoa! That just came out of no where, erase that! Err, it's an typo, yeah, that's it!

Aylee the Dragon- Yay! Cookie! Huh? A penguin? Err *shrugs* Oh well, I like penguins *huggles it*

Aelinwen Elentari- Eek! Don't cry! *throws more tissue box as more empty ones are tossed away*

Starbreez- Ooh! More interesting penname! Err, thanks for reviewing!

Princess Sapphire- I'm so glad that I'm good at ending and bad at starting, ehehehe, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Goddess Sophitia- Yeah, you spelled it right, but I'm not sure if I can, this brain of mine can't store as much as you think it can, oh, and thanks for reviewing!

Jodie-chan- Crack your neck?! Maybe I should put a warning on this fic, hmm, and thanks for reading!

Doublemint Twins Envy- *Sigh* Since I'm an only child, I'll never know how it's like to have an sibling………*exploding comes from the other room*………than again, my 5 years old cousin might count………

Elizabeth Elliot- *smiles back* Thanks for liking my story! I appreciated that!

Skittles- You read it all morning?! Wow, this fic really is addictive………

Xtreme Nuisance- O.o Your teacher?! *Speechless and disgusted*

Anonymous

chiyoko chan- You're the first anonymous reviewer, congratulations and thanks for reviewing!

akari9521- Thanks for sticking with this fic to the end! I really appreciate that!

vicious-wolf- Thanks for the e-mail and actually taking your time to read this crappy fic like that crappy P, B& Jelly sandwich!

Aya-chan- Universal Rolled Up Bamboo Mat?! Wow, that's even more peculiar than my killer fly swatter!

Artemis- I'm one hundred percent on that with Inuyasha/Kagome and Kikyo hell thing! Thanks for reviewing!

Fire- Thanks for your sincerity! My computer was acting up on me when I updated the chapter, so it got a little messed up, thanks for reading!

akiko- Yes, cliffhangers are evil, yet still fun to do! ^-^ *gets thrown by an rogue icicle* .

kitty demon- Like you wished, everyone came together at the end, and it's Inuyasha/Kagome! Yahoooooo!

i won't tell- I was never the one to look at myself as the funny type, but I guess I'm a good writer! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

ElizabethElainElliot- I'm not much of a starting person, as you noticed………kick ass? Hmm, guess you're right! lol

Automatapeoa- Thanks for reading and actually liking my fic! I'm so happy!

Strawberrygirl- *tries to look away* Puppy………dog………face………too………good………can't………say………no………

Talent for Love- You really like this fic? You really, really do? I'm so happy, I could die………I'm not serious, you know………

Sweet Inequality- My flyswatter? Hmm, I'm going to have to think about it, what with the shipping and handling and all………

Makura Kirei- Yeah, my spelling sucks, oh well, nothing could keep me down now! Bwahahahahaha!

Aika-chan- Hey, you should meet Nana! She's an Miroku/Sango fan too! Anyway, thanks for reading!

Geldyn Eyes- That's some interesting fics you got there! When I get my privacy back, maybe I'll get some time to review them! Mark my words! ^-^

BiggslappyO- Just got some fics updated! Read some, if you dare! Err, sorry, I just had to act weird there ^-^;;;

Chibi Angel- My, my, you're not a patient person, are you? Just like me! ^-^;;;

Laura-chan- Inuyasha's point of view? I might consider that………if it wasn't for my stinking cousin and those devils we call homework……… JJ- Wow, you're very persistent, aren't you? Sounds just like me………Suna- I'm so glad you enjoyed this fic! So happy! Thank you so much!Cloudie- You love this fic?! Apparently, I'm in heaven now with all the bliss I've been given………^-^;;;

Rose- You liked the forest part? Hehehe, the forest thing was how this story was really created from!

Emperor Titus- So sorry! I just couldn't add a cruel twist and have an even more happy ending! I guess I'm worse than I thought………Ardicana- Thanks for actually taking your time to read this story! Really appreciate that!

Slice- Wicked cool? Hmm, another word for my description list………thanks for reading!

The Freak32- With all your positive complements, I don't know why you call yourself a freak -_-;;;

Lola- Thanks for reading! Like the ending? My favorite part! ^-^

Chibi-dragongrl- Wow! I see that you really like my story! So happy! Thanks for reviewing with your descriptive words! Slice- O.O I see that you like romances………better think of more romance fics………Cyekitty- Ayame is actually one of my favorite characters in the series, thought I only saw the pictures………^-^;;; anyway, thanks for reading!

Arctic- Crafty, huh? Hehehe, actually, that's exactly the word I would say for the incidents in this fic………Mwahahahahaha!

Laura-chan- ^-^ Beautiful? Hmm, more words for the description list! Thanks for reading!Heather- Thanks for the complement! I appreciate that! ^-^ Lemon_Queen_69- Barney, must, die………anyway, err thanks for reviewing and hope you read my other fics!

REbEcCa- Nahhh! I'm not a good writer! It was just pure………err………dumb skills! Yeah! That's it!

kawaii_dragon- Hehehe, like the ending? That's my most favorite part in this fic!

WarriorGL- Wonderful? Thanks for the really nice complement!

Rouge Badbat- Aw shocks! You don't have to give me your praise! Maybe your 20 bucks J/K! *gets hit by an icicle* .

Tori- *sigh* doggie-ears are just so hard to come by these days………

MArs- Like the ending? A sequel? Hmm, gotta think about that………

Rinoa- The good endings are always the cute ones, aren't they?

Shahrezad1- Thanks for reading my fic, and yes, cute ending?

lonemoon23- Yup, cute ending, lovely story? I guess………thanks for reading!

Fluffy- Thanks for actually liking this fic! Why don't you like winter?

sorena27- I just love sweet Inuyasha, don't you? Thanks for reading!

(silverbunny)- I just love sweet endings! You do too, right?

Miybi- Thanks for liking this fic! Really appreciate it!

A/N: Oh my god! Am I finally finished?! That took forever! Hope I didn't miss anybody! Err, if there was any unanswered question that I missed, please review and I might have the time to e-mail you. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and hope you read my other fics! Bye!

~*o Sasali the Snowgirl o*~


End file.
